Un regalo inesperado
by Ady2004
Summary: Hermione ha salvado a Harry...como siempre...pero ahora Harry está en un lio mayor que el del principio...¿Como lo resolverán? ¿Acaso Remus esta implicado? Lean XXD
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos, por fin he regresado con otra historia surgida de mi loca imaginación y de mi gran afición por el HHr._

_He de confesar que tan larga ausencia se debio a algunos problemillas laborales que creo han quedado resueltos, y a que después del final de Harry Potter, la verdad, me deprimí, porque no fue lo que yo esperaba y me enfrente a una crisis de falta de creatividad._

_Ya tuve la oportunidad de ver HP y el príncipe Mestizo...la verdad, eso fue lo que me decidió a subir el fic...no quiero estropearles la película, pero mi corazón de HHr sufrió mucho...así que, para sanarlo un poquitín, aquí estoy con esta historia...no sé cuando vaya a tardarme en actualizar, solo pido paciencia, que mi trabajo está un poco complicado...y como siempre aclaro, no se preocupen, aunque me tardé, siempre concluyo mis fics._

_Este fic va dedicado a todos los que nos gusta el HHr, a todos los que me han incluido en sus alertas de autor y autores favoritos, pero sobre todo a Aidee y Juan Diego que siempre me dan ánimos para escribir…lamento haber tardado tanto para empezar de nuevo. Espero que disfruten la historia._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ HP y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, salamandra, Warner y con todos los que haya firmado los derechos, yo solo los uso para divertirme un rato y dar a mis personajes favoritos el final que a mi me habría gustado, y sin ganar un peso por ello._

_Veamos, que más hay que decir….ahi si! Supongamos, para el inicio de esta historia, que todo lo que pasó en el universo de HP es verdad, excepto el famoso epílogo destruye sueños, la muerte de Remus, de hecho aquí tiene un papel bastante…bueno, ya lo leeran, lo siento, mi mente está un poco enferma, y Neville, que cambia un poco en esta historia….Dicho esto….empecemos!!!!!_

******************************************

_**UN REGALO INESPERADO**_

_By: Ady_

**Prólogo**

**La subasta**

Harry se masajeaba las sienes en un intento de calmar su dolor de cabeza.

Fuera de su oficina se oía un gran barullo, principalmente, de las mujeres que se enteraban de las acciones a tomar para ayudar a San Mungo.

Por más que dijeran que todos los jefes de los Departamentos del Ministerio de Magia, excepto él, por su puesto; estaban de acuerdo en ayudar de _esa _forma al famoso hospital; sabia que solo una mente enferma podía haber urdido un plan tan nefasto y contagiado a los demás…la del nuevo Ministro de Magia…Remus Lupin.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar de ese diabólico plan.

-Así que ya te enteraste que aprobaron la idea-La voz de Ron Weasley lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-No molestes, Ron-Gruñó el Jefe de Aurores.-Creo, definitivamente, que Remus se ha vuelto loco…esa poción mata lobos que toma cada mes le ha freído el cerebro.

El pelirrojo sonrió al ver la actitud de su amigo.-No está loco, Harry, tan solo es tan feliz con su familia que quiere que todos lo sean…además, no puedes culparlo por preocuparse por ti- añadió, sentándose frente a su amigo.

-Ya bastante malo era que me organizara citas a ciegas…

-De las que siempre te escapabas- le recordó Ron

-…Y ahora esto…¡Pero no pienso participar!!-Exclamo molesto

-No puedes negar que es por una buena causa-argumentó Ron-además, será divertido, no seas amargado.

-¡Ya te dije que no Ron!!- Exclamó el Jefe de Aurores, irritado.-Me niego a participar en, en…_eso_, por muy buena causa que sea…prefiero donar personalmente el dinero.

Ron se rió.-Y te lo aceptarán…pero como Jefe de Aurores debes dar el ejemplo a los demás…Remus lo dejó muy claro.

-¡Claro…como tú tienes a Luna!- Se quejó Harry.-Adelante-añadió al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Luna entró a la oficia, como si la hubieran invocado, mirando sonriente a ambos aurores.-Así que ya te enteraste, Harry-afirmó al ver su expresión.-¡Es genial!.-Exclamó, acercándose a Ron, mientras Harry la veía como si le faltara una tuerca.-Imagina la cantidad de dinero que reunirán al subastar a los solteros más codiciados del Ministerio.-añadió la Inefable, sentándose en el descansabrazos de la silla de su novio.

-¿Y dejarás participar a Ron, tomando en cuenta que tendrá que estar con la persona que lo compre durante una semana?.-Preguntó Harry extrañado.

-¡Claro!-dijo Luna, de manera entusiasta.-Solo que seré yo lo que lo compre…ya advertí a las demás chicas sobre lo que les puede pasar si tratan de comprar a Ron.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo el pelirrojo después de besar a su novia-Será divertido.

-Y es justo. Ustedes, como hombres siempre han visto a las mujeres, desde la antigüedad, como algo que puede comprarse y nadie se escandaliza por eso…les toca probar una sopa de su propio chocolate-Sonrió, arqueando una ceja y viendo a Ron de forma sexy, mientras el aludido se sonrojaba ligeramente.-¿Nos vamos a almorzar?

-Adelántate, linda, en un momento te alcanzo.

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes. Adiós Harry…suerte-sonrió la Inefable antes de salir.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Ron-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Qué tal si fingimos que peleamos y me envías al hospital?-sugirió el auror.-Nadie podría culparme por no asistir.

-Claro-Refutó Ron.-Irías a San Mungo, donde, de un día para otro estarás sano y adiós excusa…sin contar con que Remus no se tragaría el cuento.

-Tienes razón-dijo abatido-¿Y que tal si le pido a alguien de confianza que me compre en la subasta? ¡Claro, esa es la solución!-Exclamó animado.

-Amigo, en estos momentos los estrógenos andan por las nubes-le recordó Ron, pacientemente.-Nadie es confiable. Sobre todo, sabiendo que te tendrán por una semana.

-Pues debe haber alguien-contestó tranquilo.-Mmmmh…Ginny no, porque seguramente comprará a Draco.-Ron hizo una mueca de asco.-¿Qué tal Cristine Rogers, de Criaturas Magicas?

-¡Bromeas!!-exclamó Ron-Se le cae la baba cada vez que te ve…apuesto a que espera con ansia el día de la subasta.

-¿Y qué tal Edris Porter, de Cooperación Mágica Internacional?

-Mhhhh…Muy grande de edad y casada…no creo que a su esposo le hiciera gracia, por mucho que te aprecie.

-¿Deidre?

-Comprometida

-¿Y la auror de Intercambio? Dragoste.

-Bueno…digamos que los hombres no son su tipo-sonrió Ron.

-¿Parvati o Padma?

-Harry, se casaron hace un mes, te invitaron a la boda- Ron volteó los ojos-

-Tienes Razón…¡Diablos! Parece que no hay una candidata perfecta.

-Claro que la hay-sonrió el pelirrojo- y estoy seguro que estará encantada de ayudarte…si se lo pides, por supuesto.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y quién es Doña Perfecta?- preguntó irónico Harry

-Hermione

-¿Hermione?

-Si, tú sabes…1.65, pelo castaño, ojos miel, buen cuerpo-dijo Ron, dibujando las curvas de una mujer.- Medimago con especialidad en técnicas muggles…Ah...y nuestra mejor amiga…si, esa Hermione.

-Pero...¡Hace 6 años que no la vemos!-exclamo Harry, pensando que, tal vez no era tan mala idea- Y la verdad es que no nos escribimos tan seguido.

-Habla por ti, compañero, Luna y yo la visitamos con frecuencia, la última vez fue el año pasado, que fuimos a Canadá...y nos escribimos muy seguido.-Harry lo miró sorprendido-¿Qué? El que hayamos terminado no significa que no podamos ser amigos...Además, siempre nos pregunta por ti, supongo que, aparte de que no le escribes seguido, no le cuentas gran cosa.

-En realidad, Ron...resentí mucho que Herms se fuera a Canadá y no me dijera el verdadero motivo-suspiró Harry, poniéndose de pie.-Y pensé que, aunque iba a extrañarla, yo tenía quien...bueno...tú sabes- sonrió.

-Es una lástima que Ginny no llenará el lugar de Herms, pero es que ella es....especial...Deberías hablar con ella y pedirle ayuda-Ron se puso de pie-a menos, claro, que quieras exponerte a un montón de mujeres desquiciadas. Voy a almorzar, Luna debe estarse preguntando por qué tardo tanto-añadió acercándose a la puerta.

-¿Ron?

-¿Si?

-Sabes que no quise lastimar a tu hermana, ¿Verdad? Ella no tenía que llenar el lugar de Hermione...porque Herms y yo solo somos amigos...

-Exactamente Harry...Hermione tiene razón, eres lento para comprender-Ron rio levemente.- Tal vez Ginny haya sido tu novia, pero no pudo ser tu amiga o tu cómplice-Harry no supo que decir- Y, aunque te preferiría a ti de cuñado, tú no tienes la culpa de que mi hermana tenga malos gustos. Ella es muy feliz, amigo...no te tortures más, ¿De acuerdo?

El aludido sonrió-Gracias.

-Ahora si me voy o Luna me dejará a merced de todas esas chicas...Habla con Herms...o atente a las consecuencias-añadió, saliendo de la oficina.

El jefe de aurores se sentó tras su escritorio y suspiró. Después de meditarlo unos momentos, tomó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir:

_**Querida Hermione:**_

*************************************

Ok. Hasta aquí el prólogo, que les pareció? ¿Estoy más loca de lo normal o más o menos? Espero que les haya gustado y se den un tiempito para dejarme un review...porfis, porfis.

¿Qué pasará? Bueno, ya se decidió a escribirle a Hermione...se avecina todo un gran enredo...no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos los que me han añadido a su lista de autores favoritos...espero que este fic sea de su agrado y no los decepcione.

...¡¡¡Que todos se cuiden, que Ady a regresado!!!! Ok, oficialmente estoy más loca de lo normal juajajajajajajaja.

Besos a todos

Ady


	2. Chapter 2

_¡¡¡HOLA A TODOS!!! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews...la verdad es que no esperaba recibir tantos, ya que tenía largo tiempo sin escribir...muchas gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leer, y comenzar está nueva aventura HHr conmigo._

_Gracias a los que ya me leían y han regresado y a los nuevos lectores, de verdad, es un honor que les guste mi humilde trabajo._

_Debido a que esta honorable página no deja contestar los reviews, si dejan uno con su Nick, bueno pues trataré de responderles a la brevedad posible, vale? Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la amabilidad de leerme._

_¿Cuánto durará el fic? Bueno, estoy calculando entre 15 y 20 capítulos, no más, y trataré de actualizar cada 15 días, perdón, pero el trabajo me trae frita...y aún tengo que pasar el fic a la compu...tengo la mala costumbre de primero escribir en papel y luego en la compu, para irle dando los últimos detalles a la historia e irla editando, y eso me toma tiempo, espero me comprendan...y no se preocupen, recuerden que yo siempre termino las historias, aunque me tarde..._

_Y, por último, para no echar más rollo, quiero hacerles una atenta invitación, pero lean las notas al final del fic, vale?_

_Que lo disfruten!!!_

***************

Cap 1. Los reencuentros siempre son "felices"

-"¿ Y por qué rayos no usas un translador?"

Las palabras de Ron Weasley inundaron la mente de Hermione al tratar, inútilmente, de acomodarse en su asiento de avión.

-"Me duele admitirlo, pero tenía razón".-Pensó la chica, harta de tantas horas de vuelo.

-"No solo estás incómoda, estás nerviosa porque dentro de unas pocas horas lo verás de nuevo"-le dijo una vocecita.

-"Por supuesto que no"- se dijo-"Estoy preocupada por tanto misterio"

-"¡Por favor!!"-siguió la vocecita-"Más tardó en enviarte esa carta diciendo que te necesitaba, que tú en tomar un avión, dejando a tus padres a unos días de navidad, para regresar a Londres, lugar al que dijiste que no volverías después de lo de Voldemort, de que te estuvieras engañando con tu relación con Ron....y de que Harry regresara con Ginny"

Hermione suspiró...tenía 6 años viviendo en Canadá. Después de la derrota de Voldemort, había sentido la necesidad de rehacer su vida...aunque eso había significado empezar de cero, irse y dejar todo lo que, alguna vez, había sido importante para ella...incluyendo su "perfecta" relación con Ron.

-"No te engañes"-la voz comenzaba a volverse molesta.-"Lo hiciste por que no soportabas verlos juntos"

-"Solo quería probarme a mi misma que podría ser independiente y fuerte...reencontrar la paz y dejar de ser una carga para mis amigos"-argumentó la chica-"Además, no solo él me pidió que regresara...El director de San Mungo me pidió que lo asesorara con una nueva área del hospital"

-"¡¡Mentirosa!!"

-¡¡Basta ya!!!-Exclamo Hermione en voz alta...ruborizándose al darse cuenta que el resto de los pasajeros la observaban, extrañados.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?.-Le preguntó una amable azafata.-¿Necesita algo?

-Estoy bien, gracias-sonrió nerviosa.-lo que quisiera es llegar pronto a Londres.

-En menos de tres horas llegaremos-contestó la azafata, ayudando a Hermione a acomodar su asiento.

-"Lo veré en menos de tres horas".-Pensó nerviosa.

******************************

-Harry, deja de dar vueltas, ¡Me vas a volver loco!-Exclamó Ron, al ver a su amigo caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro en la sala de su apartamento.

-¿Y tú como puedes estar tranquilo?-le preguntó Harry-¡Hermione aceptó venir después de 6 años!! Seis largos años-se sentó frente a Ron.-"Y aún no entiendo porqué se marcho"-pensó para si.

-Claro que estoy contento porque regresa-dijo el pelirrojo.-Tú no eres el único que la quiere.-Harry frunció el ceño y Ron se rió internamente.-pero solo es la pequeña Hermione...no sé porque tanto alboroto.

-Es solo la emoción por verla-sonrió el auror.-Saber si sigue siendo la misma, si tiene novio...las cartas que me escribe son tan escuetas...como si quisiera mantenerme alejado-se levantó de nuevo y comenzó con el incómodo ritual de las personas nerviosas.

-Harry, yo ví a Herms el año pasado y créeme, no tiene novio...aunque, ya paso tiempo y si ahora tiene novio, esposo o amante...

El auror se detuvo y miró a Ron con el ceño fruncido, imaginando el hecho y no le gustó nada.-Hermione no...

-Compañero, nuestra pequeña Hermione tiene 24 años, es una mujer adulta, ya no es una niña que debamos proteger, y nunca me ha comentado si tiene novio o no, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no nos cuenta esa parte de su vida porque imagina que la sola mención de la palabra "novio" nos haría estar en Canadá, varitas en mano, interrogando al individuo en cuestión, ¿No crees?

Harry sonrió.-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que la tengo-dijo Ron con una sonrisa de superioridad.-El gran auror Ronald Weasley siempre la tiene...ahora hazme el favor de tranquilizarte y quedarte quieto o me veré en la necesidad de lanzarte una maldición...¡¡Me estás volviendo loco!!

-Deberíamos ir al aeropuerto de una vez...No quiero que Hermione llegue y no nos vea-dijo Harry, dirigiéndose al armario por su abrigo y su bufanda, tomando en el proceso las llaves del auto.

-¡¡¿Estas demente o qué?!!!-Exclamo Ron- Faltan menos de tres horas para que llegue...y ese lugar es muy ruidoso, sin contar que estará lleno de gente...

Solo que el ojiverde ya no lo escuchó, acababa de salir del apartamento

*********************************************

Al ver la cantidad de equipaje que llevaba la mayoría de las personas, Hermione agradeció infinitamente el ser bruja. No sabía con exactitud cuántos días estaría en Londres, así que llevaba una considerable cantidad de ropa...toda en una maleta, gracias a un muy útil hechizo reductor.

Tirando de su maleta, se dirigió a la sala de espera, que estaba llena de gente recibiendo familiares y amigos con gran alegría para las fiestas navideñas. Nerivosa, buscó una cara conocida entre el mar de gente...de pronto, sus ojos se toparon con una cara maravillosamente familiar...una sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios.

-Harry...-susurro.

*************************************************

Harry había soportado estoicamente durante dos horas las quejas de Ron...que si había mucha gente, que si los artefactos esos (¡¡Aviones, Ron!!!) hacían mucho ruido, que si el café era malísimo...En más de una ocasión había estado a punto de ahorcarlo...aunque le daba la razón en algo, si Hermione hubiera usado un translador, todo habría sido más sencillo.

No había entendido nunca la razón de su partida, tan inesperada...pero de tan solo pensar que la vería pronto, su corazón latía más rápido.

-Harry, están anunciando la llegada del vuelo de Herms-exclamo Ron, aliviado.

Unos minutos más tarde, la gente comenzó a llegar a la sala...Ron y Harry buscaban a su amiga entre todo el desorden de personas abrazándose y riendo...De pronto, se sintió observado y volteó. Sus ojos verdes se toparon con una chica no muy alta, que lucía un elegante abrigo negro, con guantes y bufanda a juego...y unos conocidos ojos castaños.

-Hermione...-susurro.

Al ver la sonrisa de la chica, Harry se abrió paso hasta quedar frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos, grabándose de nuevo sus rasgos...era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

-Hermione-repitió, mientras abrazaba a la medimago, quien estaba sorprendida por ese inusual gesto de su amigo.-Te extrañe tanto- le susurro al oído

La chica se quedó rígida por un momento entre los brazos de Harry...pero al sentir su calidez y aspirar el familiar aroma del chico, terminó por devolver el abrazo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al oírle decir que la había extrañado.-Yo también te extrañé-susurro la castaña a Harry, quien la soltó del abrazo para verla de nuevo.

-Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí.-añadió, poniendo su mano enguantada en la mejilla sonrojada de Hermione.-Gracias por venir.

-Claro, yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.-dijo Ron

-¡¡Ron!!-Exclamo la Medimaga, soltándose del auror para abrazar al pelirrojo.-¡Que alegría verte!!-añadió, soltándolo y parpadeando para evitar las lágrimas.

Ron soltó un silbido, mientras hacía que la chica girara para verla bien.-Te ves guapísima-le dijo, haciéndola sonreír-te vez mejor que hace un año, la edad te ha sentado bien...vamos, no llores, o estropearas tu maquillaje...y me harás llorar a mi también-añadió con gesto teatral.

-Tonto.-Sonrió la chica, golpeándolo cariñosamente en el brazo.

Mientras Ron fingía que Hermione le había roto el brazo con el golpe, Harry sonrió. Su amigo pelirrojo tenía razón, su amiga se veía hermosa. Sus finos rasgos se veían más maduros, pero seguían siendo delicados y conservaban ese gesto entre tierno y decidido que siempre le había gustado, y que era resaltado por su cabello recogido en un elegante moño.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?-Preguntó Hermione, buscándola entre la gente.

-Con su novio-dijo Ron-Pero ya la verás mañana, también está muy emocionada con tu llegada, al igual que todos.

-¿Con su novio? Pero Harry...

-Hace dos meses que solo somos buenos amigos-sonrió el auror-como debió haber sido siempre.

-¿Es todo tu equipaje?-preguntó Ron señalando su maleta.

-Si...me gusta viajar ligera.-respondió la chica, tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón y diciéndose que el hecho carecía de importancia.

-Bien, vámonos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y aquí estorbamos.-Dijo Harry, tomando la maleta de la chica y dirigiéndose a la salida, seguido de sus amigos.

**********************************************

Londres, su querida ciudad natal, el lugar donde había vivido grandes aventuras...donde había hecho grandes amigos.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado su país hasta que empezó a disfrutar del húmedo ambiente, los vistosos autobuses rojos, las luces y las calles llenas de personas realizando compras para navidad...Y, sobre todo, se dio cuenta de la falta de sus amigos, al estar riendo casi hasta las lágrimas por las ocurrencias de Ron, mientras disfrutaban de una deliciosa cena.

-Lo dicho, ustedes no cambian- sonrió Hermione- siempre metiéndose en líos.

-¿Y tú no?- preguntó Harry

-Claro que no...solo soy una muy respetable Medimago, bastante responsable y seria.

-O sea que sigues tan aburrida como siempre.

-¡¡Ron!!-exclamó Harry

Hermione sonrió.-No te preocupes, hace un año que lo vi me dijo lo mismo, y tiene razón, pero solo porque no conozco a nadie en Canadá con quien divertirme metiéndome en problemas.

-¿Lo ves Herms? Debiste quedarte en Londres...con Harry-la castaña se ruborizó ligeramente.- es decir, con nosotros. Por lo que vimos Luna y yo cuando te hemos visitado, en Canadá solo hay personas aburridas, mira que no se divierten metiéndose en lios.-sonrió Ron.

-Tú eres el anormal, Ron. Las personas normales nos divertimos con cosas normales, como leer, ver televisión, visitar museos, ir al cine...

-¿Por qué te fuiste, Hermione?.- La pregunta de Harry, demasiado directa, dejó a la chica sin palabras.

-"¿Qué contesto?"- pensó la chica.

-"La verdad"- le dijo esa voz interna-"Porque, aunque tuviste una breve relación con Ron, solo lo intentaste porque lo veías muy feliz con Ginny, pero la verdad es qu lo quieres y te dolía verlo con tu amiga...ellos ya no están juntos, así que no lastimas a nadie".

-"Eso no es cierto"

-"Entonces, ¿Por qué no puedes contestar algo tan sencillo?"

-"¡¡Ya déjame en paz!! ¿Por qué no sales de mi cabeza y te vas a Timbuctú?"

-"¡Ja! No puedes echarme...yo soy tu"

-¿Herms?.- La voz de Ron interrumpió su interesante charla- ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste como ausente.

-Lo siento. Sabía que tarde o temprano iban a hacerme esa pregunta...y para ser sincera, no sé que responder.

-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser para la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts?-sonrió Harry, tomando su mano.-Además, solo es una simple pregunta.

Hermione suspiro, liberando su mano de la de Harry, quien frunció el ceño, extrañado del gesto de la chica.-No es tan simple Harry...Me fui porque...porque lo necesitaba. Sé que suena extraño, pero después de todo lo que pasó con Voldemort, necesitaba reconstruir mi vida...recoger los pedazos y tratar de armarlos de nuevo.-sonrió, triste.

-Pues razón de más para quedarte aquí, Hermione-dijo Ron- todos tuvimos que rehacer nuestras vidas...y es más fácil cuando hay personas que te entienden y te quieren a tu alrededor.

-Lo sé Ron, pero era algo que tenía que hacer yo sola...Debía saber que tan fuerte era...y ustedes ya tenían bastante, tratando de arreglar sus asuntos y no puedo depender siempre de ustedes.

-Entiendo que tuvieras que irte-dijo Harry-Pero, ¿También tenías que evitarnos? O al menos, a mi me evitaste.

-Eso dilo por ti Harry, Ron y Luna me han visitado varias veces y tú nunca, incluso, tus cartas se volvieron escasa y escuetas. Imaginé que estabas, como yo, reconstruyendo tu vida con mucho ahínco...yo traté de alejarme del pasado, para poder avanzar y recuperar lo que había perdido.

-Si tanto querías alejarte del pasado, no entiendo que estás haciendo aquí.

-Harry, yo---

-No debiste haberte molestado, Hermione- dijo el auror, molesto sin entender por qué.- seguro que tenías cosas mejores que hacer, que perder el tiempo con nosotros.

-Harry...-advirtió Ron.

-No, Ron, déjame terminar. ¿Alguna vez pensaste que estábamos preocupados porque no sabíamos lo que estaba pasando ¡¡¡Maldición Hermione!!! ¿Acaso te importaron nuestros sentimientos?

-Creo que tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a reclamar-Dijo Hermione con el mismo tono.-Me preguntas si alguna vez me importó lo que ustedes sentían...pues deberías saber que siempre antepuse sus sentimientos a los míos, siempre me preocupe por ustedes.

-Eso no es cierto-insistió Harry-te fuiste sin decirnos una palabra...¿Tu crees que fue suficiente con decirnos de un día a otro que te ibas?

-Pues si tanto te preocupaba, ¿Por qué no me buscaste? Ron me ha visitado varias veces-repitió la chica-¡¡¡Demonios, Harry!!! Me reclamas por mis cartas escuetas...si notabas algo raro, podías haberme buscado en Canadá...o llamado por teléfono...pero claro, solo se trataba de tu insignificante amiga sabelotodo-dijo la castaña en voz baja- ¿Acaso te importó saber cómo me las arreglé? Me reclamas mi falta de interés...pero, ¿Te importó a ti como me sentía?

-¡¡Claro, ahora resulta que solo Ron se preocupa por ti!!!-Dijo irónico el auror.

-Pues eso parece.

Ron veía gritarse a sus amigos como si estuviera en un partido de tenis...nunca los había visto discutir de esa forma y por una tontería. Harry estaba demasiado susceptible...y Hermione había guardado las cosas por demasiado tiempo, dando como resultado el show que estaban dando a los comensales.

-Chicos...-intentó mediar Ron.

-¡¡Cállate, Ron!!-gritaron ambos

-Yo también me preocupo por ti, ¡¡Eres mi amiga, maldita sea!!! Y claro que me importa lo que pasa en tu vida.

-¿En serio? Por vez primera me preocupe por mi y tomé las riendas de mi vida y creí, que tonta soy, que te alegrarías por mí. Dices que no me importa lo que pasa en sus vidas, y apenas recibí tu carta, busqué por todos los medios regresar a Londres...¡¡Que estúpida soy!!!-añadió la chica en voz baja.

-Hermione...-El pelirrojo tomo la mano de su amiga.

Harry mantenía su vista fija en la mesa...estaba muy molesto...y, aunque doliera, tenía que admitir que su amiga tenía razón...nunca se había puesto a pensar que, aunque ella era tan cercana a ellos, era una chica y ellas tenían sentimientos más complejos.

-Si no les importa, me gustaría irme...sobre todo después de entretener a la concurrencia-dijo Ron, poniéndose de pie, ayudando caballerosamente a Hermione a levantarse y ponerse su abrigo.

-Iré a pagar-dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie abruptamente

-Te esperaremos en el recibidor-le dijo Ron, cuando se alejaban...no sin notar que Hermione ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

**********************************************

-"Genial, seis años sin verla y lo mejor que puedo hacer es discutir con ella".-se recriminaba el auror, mientras esperaba su turno para pagar y veía como Ron y Hermione charlaban en la salita de espera.

-"Me parece que necesito consejos para no echar a perder mis relaciones con las chicas, ya sean mis amigas o no"- suspiro, mientras veía como Ron abrazaba a su amiga por los hombros-

-"Por Merlín, ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Estoy segura que ningún hombre sobre la tierra sabe que esperar de ellas...son demasiado extrañas y nunca se sabe cómo van a reaccionar...Por ejemplo, Hermione, nunca creí que reaccionara de ese modo solo por decirle que me preocupo por ella y que la quiero"

-"Tal vez reaccionó así, porque no fue la forma de decirle lo mucho que te importa"- le dijo esa voz tan parecida a la de su amiga.

-Señor, ¿Va a pagar o no?.- La voz molesta de un anciano tras él lo saco de sus pensamientos...para darse cuenta de que había estado deteniendo la fila.

********************************************

-¡¡Vamos Hermione!!- la animó Ron.- No te enojes, estoy seguro de que Harry...

-¿Es un tonto? ¿Un insensible?-suspiró la castaña.

Ron se sentó junto a ella y la abrazo por los hombros.- Bueno...si es todo eso, lo acepto- la chica sonrió levemente.-Pero solo actúa así porque estaba preocupado por ti...y debes admitir que él tiene un poco de razón...nos sacaste de tu vida, Hermy.- dijo el auror, sonriendo ante la expresión de su amiga al oír el diminutivo de su nombre-

-Tal vez, Ronald.-Dijo la castaña.-pero...¿Por qué siempre soy yo la comprensiva? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que aguantar sus desplantes? Ustedes nunca han sido comprensivos ni tolerantes conmigo.

-¿Nunca?

-Bueno...algunas veces-cedió Hermione.-Eso me pasa por tener amigos en lugar de amigas.

-Y yo tengo...bueno, tenía demasiadas....mmmmhh...amigas, puedo presentarte algunas.

-¿Para oír todo el tiempo lo maravilloso que eres?-sonrió-Mejor preséntame unos amigos

-¡Oye!-se quejó Ron.-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser irresistible.-la chica rió.-Y eso de presentarte amigos...No creo que a Harry...ni a mi, por supuesto, nos agradaría demasiado...Tú solo eres nuestra...y aún me debes una charla, jovencita...hay cosas que debemos aclarar.

-Ron, yo...-Comenzó la castaña, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.- la verdad es que...

-¿Nos vamos?.-Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño, de nuevo al ver la escena y sentirse excluido.

-Después, Herms, tenemos tiempo de sobra para hablar del pasado-Sonrió el pelirrojo, tomándola del brazo y guiándola al auto, mientras Harry los observaba extrañado.

-Hice reservaciones en el Marriot (N/A No me pagan por hacer publicidad, jajajaja, solo se me ocurrió, ok?), está muy cerca de aquí-mencionó la chica mientras el ojiverde se integraba al tránsito.

-¡Por supuesto que no!!-Exclamaron los dos aurores.

-No quiero causar molestias, además es un hotel muy cómodo, y céntrico.

-Bien...pues...las reservaciones...verás...Comenzó Ron, nervioso-decidimos cancelarlas.

-¡¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!!

-Verás Herms, Harry tiene seis años sin verte y yo casi uno...no íbamos a ir a buscarte a un hotel cada que quisiéramos hablar contigo.-argumentó el pelirrojo nervioso al ver la cara sin expresión de su amiga.- Tenemos una habitación preparada para ti.

-Sin consultarme.

-Sabíamos que te negarías- dijo Harry, mirándola por el retrovisor.- Por eso lo hicimos así...además, no tienes otra opción, estamos a unos días de navidad y no encontraras hospedaje.

-Claro que tengo otra opción. Podría convertirlos en algo no muy agradable...o lanzarles un par de maldiciones muy buenas, el que sea medimago no quiere decir que no las sepa...o podría regresar a Canadá.

-No encontrarás vuelos-dijo Harry.

-Pues usaré un translador, incluso puedo hacer uno, o me apareceré en casa, soy muy buena en eso-dijo tercamente la chica.

-Mira Hermione, tú dijiste que te importaba lo que pasaba con nosotros, ¿Cierto?- preguntó Ron

La chica asintió.

-Pues no parece...ni siquiera sabes porque Harry te pidió que vinieras y ya quieres irte...eso no es de buena amiga.

-Pero...¡¡Eso no es justo, Ronald!!!

-Pero nada.-dijo Ron, haciéndola descender del auto y guiándola a un elegante apartamento.

-Bienvenida a casa, Herms.-le murmuró Harry, al dejarla pasar.

*******************

Pues hasta aquí el capítulo, que les pareció? ¿Ya va tomando forma el asunto? ¿De qué quiere hablar Ron con Hermione? ¿Mi jefa dejará de molestarme? La respuesta a todas estas preguntas, con excepción de la última, claro, lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo y en la trama de la historia...

Sé que dije que iba a contestar en mensaje privado...pero me parece injusto no mencionar a: _**Aidée, Juan Diego, Naihovy, Sari dom, Kyzara Ravenclaw, Block girl 25, Rivert1407 Potter Granger, Any Potter, Ingridsilla, Elisa Li Kinomoto, Lily Potter 189, Loewefall, Iikrisii, Carmen Aidée, Kaito Seishiro, Rigel 5, Yazmin 21**_. ..Gracias por añadirme a sus historias favoritas y por su Review...perdón si me falto alguien, pero, de verdad, muchas gracias a todos por leer, incluso a los que no dejan review.

Y...aquí va la invitación...Sé que a estas alturas ya debieron haber visto Harry Potter, pero, para todos los que vivan en **México, D.F**., quiero invitarlos este Domingo a 26 de Julio al cine, a ver o a volver a ver, Harry Potter, digo, vernos todos los que apoyamos el HHr, quizá comer algo y comentar la película, les late?

La cita es en metro Cuauhtemoc a las 11:00 am, en los torniquetes de salida de dirección Pantitlán.

Espero se animen a pasar una tarde HHr...compartir ideas y conocernos.

Bueno, les mando un abrazo a todos y que tengan un gran inicio de semana...disfruten sus vacaciones.

Besos a todos

Ady

P.D. Por lo que más quieran, háganme feliz y dejen un review...así sé que tan bien o tan mal lo estoy haciendo, porfis, porfis.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! Ya estoy aquí, dando lata de nuevo...Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por añadirme a su lista de autores favoritos, son muchos reviews para apenas dos capítulos de historia y eso me anima mucho, porque quiere decir que no ando tan perdida y no estoy escribiendo tan mal._

_La mitad de este capítulo tuve que reescribirlo...de repente, al momento de estar editando, no me gustó mucho la trama y tuve que empezar de nuevo...así que espero que el cambio sea de su agrado, vale?_

_Bueno, ya no echo más rollo y les dejo el capítulo._

_Besos _

_Ady_

*****************************************

Cap. 2 Los motivos de Harry

Harry se encontraba en su cómodo refugio...su oficina del Ministerio de Magia, mirando por la ventana, aunque sin prestar atención.

Todos se habían sorprendido al verlo ahí, sabían que la mejor amiga del jefe de aurores iría a Londres, por lo que había procurado tomarse unos días libres, en especial, los días navideños, y debido a esto, todos suponían que estaría de un humor excelente...pero desde que había llegado, se había encerrado en la oficina, exigido que nadie lo molestara...so riesgo de llevarse 2 o 3 maldiciones si alguien osaba hacerlo.

Se había levantado temprano, con la intención de preparar el desayuno y hacer las paces con Hermione...y cuál fue su sorpresa el ver a la chica y a Ron en Pijama, charlando pacíficamente, mientras ella preparaba el desayuno. La medimago sonreía y sus ojos brillaban, mientras Ron le hacía bromas acerca de sus habilidades culinarias...

_-¡¡Harry!!-Exclamo Ron al verlo.- Espero que haya suficientes pociones curativas, porque esta mujer se ha empeñado en cocinar._

_-Eres un tonto, Ronald....pero en caso de que no tengan pociones, aquí hay un medimago bastante calificado.-siguió la broma la chica._

_-¿En serio?, ¿Dónde?- preguntó Ron, buscando alrededor._

_-¡¡¡Ron!!!.-Exclamo Hermione ahorcando al pelirrojo, mientras reían._

Se había sentido excluido al ver a sus amigos bromear y reír, así que había murmurado algo sobre cosas pendientes en el Ministerio y había salido del apartamento lo más rápido posible.

-"El mundo va a acabarse.-pensó, irónico.-Ron y Hermione ya no discuten".

Nunca le había molestado que Hermione se preocupara por Ron...aunque, para ser sinceros, se peleaban más que procurarse...y...¡¡¡Al Diablo!!! Todo mundo sabía que Hermione se preocupaba más por él que por el pelirrojo, y no porque no se preocupara por el menor de los varones Weasley, solo era que había pasado más tiempo con él, escuchándolo, aconsejándolo...

-Apoyándome.- Susurro

-"Admite que estás celoso de Ron"- le dijo esa vocecita molesta.

-¡Claro que no!

-"¿Qué tal que Ron sigue enamorado de ella?"

-NO es posible...él va a casarse con Luna.- se dijo a sí mismo.

-"Eso no quiere decir que no esté enamorado de ella".- Insistió la voz-

Unos toquidos interrumpieron sus pensamientos

.¡¡¡¡YA DIJE QUE NO QUIERO ATENDER A NADIE!!!!.-

-Estamos de mal humor hoy, ¿Eh?.- Preguntó Ron, ignorando a su amigo y entrando a la oficina.

-No estoy de humor para bromas, Ron-Refunfuñó Harry

-Eso te pasa por no desayunar...el desayuno es la comida más importante del día...y el almuerzo, la comida, la hora del té y la cena.- añadió el auror con cara de ensueño.

Harry esbozó una semi-sonrisa

-Además, Hermione es una excelente cocinera...A mejorado mucho- añadió sentándose frente a Harry.- En fin solo quiero preguntarte algo

-Escucho- dijo Harry, dirigiendo su mirada al pelirrojo.

-¿Sabías que eres el tonto más grande sobre la tierra? Bueno, solo después del estúpido novio de Ginny...en fin, esconderte aquí no te servirá de nada.

-Tenía unos asuntos pendientes

-¡Oh, claro!!- dijo Ron irónicamente.-Y toda la semana pasada te quedaste a trabajar hasta tarde, solo porque te pagarían más, ¡¡qué tonto soy!!

-¡Ya basta Ron!!, ¿Acaso es el día Oficial de "Todos contra Harry"?

-Compañero, si así fuera, habría una gran fila de todo el Ministerio, esperando turno.-Harry sonrió levemente.- En realidad, es el día de "Harry dejará de hacer estupideces y hablará con Hermione", Vamos!!, te he visto enfrentarte a mortífagos, Basíliscos, Voldemort...incluso mi mamá..-Ron se estremeció.- Hablar con Hermione será muchísimo más fácil.

Harry suspiro.- El problema Ron, es que...ya no es la misma, siento que ya no la conozco, que ya no es...que ya no es Mi Hermione.

-¡¡Por supuesto que no es la misma!!! ¿Qué esperabas después de 6 años? ¿La misma chica de mandona come libros, de cabello enmarañado? Bueno...sigue siendo mandona y una come libros....pero maduró y se hizo adulta, Harry, igual que nosotros...Es lógico que te sientas así...no has estado en contacto con ella como antes, e incluso para mi, fue una sorpresa escuchar cómo se sentía.- Confesó.-Pero tienes que reconocer que está en todo su derecho de ser como quiera y rehacer su vida como mejor le plazca. No te engañes, amigo, aunque te parezca una extraña, sigue siendo la pequeña Hermione, en parte, y ahora es una mujer extraordinaria...Dices que no es la misma chica que conocimos hace 13 años, bueno, conócela ahora, reencuéntrate con tu amiga.

¿Y cómo lo hago? Traté de hacerlo esta mañana, pero parecían tan contentos y en otro mundo que no quise interrumpir...¿Sigues enamorado de ella?.- Preguntó de pronto, mientras Ron lo veía extraño

-¿Te refieres a que si yo...? Ron no terminó de hacer la pregunta ya que comenzó a reír a carcajadas.-¡Ay, Harry!!!,.dijo el pelirrojo cuando pudo hablar por fin.- Es el mejor chiste que me han contado...¿No te bastó el desastre que hicimos cuando estábamos "enamorados"? .Preguntó Ron, formando unas comillas con sus dedos.- Hermione es muy linda y la quiero mucho, pero hasta ahí...No somos compatibles en nada...además, yo estoy muy enamorado de Luna, ya lo sabes...Y si el plan es que nuestra amiga te compre en la subasta, has las paces y habla con ella.

-¿Cuándo es la subasta, Ron?

-Esto...no te vayas a desmayar Harry-advirtió Ron.- Es mañana

-¡¡¡Mañana!!

-Shhh.- El pelirrojo se reía internamente.- tranquilízate, estoy seguro de que...

-¿Dónde está Hermione?.-lo interrumpió el jefe de aurores, poniéndose de pie para tomar su abrigo.

-En San Mungo. Le enviaron una lechuza, pidiéndole que fuera.

-¿Quién

-Ni más ni menos que el pesado de Duncan Farrar, el nuevo director de San Mungo...¿Cómo se habrá enterado de que estaba aquí?

Harry gruñó. Duncan Farrar de 34 años, tenía fama de Don Juan y una sonrisa estúpida...y sabía de la subasta.-Tengo que hablar con ella antes de que ese cretino le cuente de la subasta, Ron.-añadió poniéndose los guantes.

-¿Cretino? Pensé que te caía bien.-Sonrió Ron, poniéndose de pie.

-Digamos que puedo seguir siendo amistoso con él, mientras mantenga sus sucias manos lejos de Herms. Vamos, antes de que sea tarde.- Añadió saliendo de la oficina, seguido por un sonriente pelirrojo.

********************************

El edificio de Purge y Dowse, S.A que ocultaba a San Mungo de los muggles se notaba un tanto más alto, aunque estaba justo como lo recordaba, con el viejo letrero de "Cerrado por reparación" en el mismo lugar y los maniquís con la misma ropa pasada de moda.

Hermione suspiró al recordar la primera vez que estuvo ahí...Cuando atacaron al Sr. Weasley en el Departamento de Misterios.

-"Es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado".-pensó mientras se acercaba al aparador.-Hola, soy Hermione Granger, Duncan Farrar me espera.-dijo bajito.

El maniquí con el Jumper de nylon verde asintió levemente y le hizo señas con el dedo para que pasara.

Al entrar por el aparador, la medimago esperaba ver las conocidas y desvencijadas sillas de madera y una atestada recepción...y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en una luminosa sala de espera, donde había cómodas butacas para los pacientes, que eran atendidos en amplios y ordenados cubículos...de hecho, todo se veía limpio, ordenado y luminoso, Incluso la bruja recepcionista se veía más alegre...parecía un hospital muggle de tercer nivel (N/A Un hospital de tercer nivel es lo mejor que hay en hospitales y atención médica).

.¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?.- preguntó la recepcionista, checando unos papeles-

-Eh...si, gracias. Vengo con Duncan Farrar, tengo cita soy Her...

-¡¡Hermione!!

La chica se volteó para encontrarse con un muy sorprendido Neville, luciendo el uniforme verde lima de los sanadores.

-¡¡Neville!!.- Exclamo la chica, abrazándolo.- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!! Es un placer verte.

-Pues lo mismo digo.- Sonrió el chico, rompiendo el abrazo para mirarla.- Estás guapísima

Hermione se sonrojó levemente.- Mira quien lo dice, apuesto que eres el rompe corazones de San Mungo.- La sonrisa del sanador se hizo más amplia.

Nada quedaba del chico tímido de Hogwarts, ahora debía ser tan alto como Ron...y con un cuerpo que cualquier jugador de Quidditch envidiaría.

-Jem, jem.- carraspeó la recepcionista.- Srita. Granger, la estábamos esperando- le sonrió.- La llevaré con el Director.

-No te preocupes Gladys, yo la llevo.-Le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola ruborizar.

Neville guió a Hermione a través de amplios y luminosos pasillos hacia una zona de oficinas.

-Harry y Ron deben estar felices de que hayas vuelto, si saben que estás aquí, verdad?

-Si, de hecho, me hospedo en su casa...Neville, ¿Qué ha pasado en San Mungo? Todo se ve tan diferente...tan

-¿Tan muggle?

-Pues sí. Esto da la apariencia de un hospital muggle.

-Todo esto ha sido obra de Duncan, Hace 6 años que es el director del hospital y ha hecho muchas mejoras, entre ellas, remodelar el hospital. Decía que el hecho de que no quisiéramos que los muggles se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia, no significaba que debíamos vivir casi en la edad media...así que empezó con los cambios.

-¿Y no tuvo problemas?

-Muchos. Lo tacharon de loco y amante de los muggles. Pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando los pacientes, gracias al orden, la luz y el aire fresco comenzaron a sanar más rápido, e incluso, entendieron el motivo de saber sobre técnicas muggles de medicina.

-¿Tienes idea de porque me pidió que viniera?

-No mucha,, pero me imagino que tiene que ver con la construcción de los dos nuevos pisos. Aquí es su oficina.-dijo sin dar tiempo a la castaña a preguntar más.-Ha sido un verdadero placer verte, Herms.

-Gracias Neville, espero que podamos vernos pronto.-Hermione tocó a la puerta.

-Por supuesto...imagino que estarás en la subasta de mañana

-Yo....

-¡¡Srita. Granger...adelante por favor!!!.- se oyó una voz, mientras la puerta se abría.

-Hasta luego.- se despidió el sanador, mientras la castaña entraba a la oficina, preguntándose sobre la subasta que había mencionado su amigo.

******************************************************

-¡¡Vamos Gladys, necesitamos hablar con Duncan!.- Exclamo Harry, impaciente.

-Y ya le dije que está ocupado, ni siquiera está en su oficina.- dijo la recepcionista, hojeando indiferente el número más reciente de Corazón de Bruja

-¿Podrías localizarlo, por favor? Es urgente.-pidió Ron.

-¿Es un caso de vida o muerte?.-Preguntó Gladys, fastidiada, levantando la mirada.-¿Tienen algún paciente que él deba atender personalmente?

-No, pero...

-Entonces puede esperar. Está mostrando las nuevas instalaciones a la Srita. Granger y dijo específicamente que no quería ser molestado...así que ¡¡¡Tomen asiento y no molesten a los pacientes!!!.-ordenó enérgica, mientras señalaba la sala de espera.

**************************************************

Hermione estaba gratamente sorprendida. Había recorrido todos los pisos y las salas del hospital. Nada se parecía a la pequeña y sombría sala con ventanas estrechas donde había estado el Sr. Weasley.

Las salas estaban totalmente pintadas de blanco con pequeños toques de verde, amplias ventanas que daban a un hermoso jardín que permitían que el aire fresco y la luz entrara a raudales.

-Ahora queremos poner a funcionar las nuevas secciones del hospital.-Explicaba Duncan Farrar, mientras guiaba a la chica por las escaleras hacia los nuevos pisos.

El director de San Mungo, el más joven en 100 años, de 34 años, era un mago muy atractivo, de cabello negro y ojos azul cobalto, irradiaba seguridad y entusiasmo. Hermione había visto el cariño y respeto que le tenían los pacientes mientras recorrían San Mungo. Se había negado a decirle el porqué la había llamado antes de mostrarle todos los cambios.

-Duncan, ya recorrimos San Mungo, ¿Ahora puedes decirme porque me pediste que viniera?.-preguntó Hermione, mientras se acercaban a una sala, claramente en construcción, en el Sexto piso.

-Hermione Granger, tienes fama de excelente Sanadora y de saber medicina Muggle.

-Si.- Contestó la castaña, sin falsa modestia.

-Estás a punto de terminar tu especialidad en Cirugía, ¿Me equivoco?

-No, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver'

-Todo, querida.-sonrió guiándola hacia la entrada de un área cubierta con plásticos.-Quiero que veas esto.

Sacando su varita, removió las cubiertas dejando a la vista unas puertas de cristal que daban a una moderna sala, igual de amplia y luminosa que el resto.

-Bienvenida al Ala Hermione J. Granger de Especialidades Muggles.- dijo el director. La castaña estaba muy sorprendida.-Y nada más nos haría más felices que tú fueras la responsable de esta área.-añadió, orgulloso.- Todavía no está terminada completamente, pero siendo la mejor de los pocos medimagos que estudian técnicas muggles, nada nos gustaría más que nos ayudaras con la organización de esta nueva área.

-Estoy...me siento muy halagada Duncan, pero me temo que...

-No te preocupes, pronto contaremos con los fondos suficientes para equipar el área adecuadamente.

-No es por eso.- sonrió la castaña, al ver la placa con su nombre.- pero mi vida, mi familia y mi carrera está en Canadá y no podría dejarlo así, además me falta el último examen de la especialidad.

-Y lo entendemos. Podríamos arreglar que termines tu especialidad aquí y podemos ayudarte con la mudanza. Apuesto a que el Ministerio de Magia estaría encantado de echarte una mano...todo por ayudar a Hermione Granger, salvadora del mundo mágico.

La castaña se sonrojó.-Imagina tener tu propia sala, sin Jefe, bueno, excepto yo, claro, haciendo lo que te gusta hacer...en Londres, tu verdadera casa.

-Yo...

-No tienes que contestarme ahora...tomemos un té y sigamos charlando...pero piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?.- añadió, regalándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.

*************************************************

-¡¡¡Hermione!!!.- Una centella de piel blanca y cabello rojo corrió hacía ella, abrazándola, mientras la persona que la acompañaba guardaba respetuosamente la distancia.

-Ginny.- Susurro la castaña abrazando a la más pequeña de los Weasley.

La castaña sabía que Ginny trabajaba en San Mungo, porque Ron se lo había comentado. De hecho, el contacto entre ellas no había sido muy estrecho, solo había tenido noticias de ella mediante Ron y mediante cartas escasas...a pesar de que habían sido amigas.

-Herms, ¡Me da tanto gusto verte!! Lamento, en verdad haber perdido el contacto contigo, pero Ron siempre nos mantenía informados sobre ti.- empezó a decir rápidamente la pelirroja.- Ha sido una gran noticia el saber que vendrías...y no puede esperar...cuando Neville me dijo que estabas aquí, decidí buscarte...¿Dónde está Duncan?

-A mí también me da gusto verte, Ginny.- Sonrió Hermione al romper el abrazo y ver a su amiga en el conocido uniforme de San Mungo.- No te preocupes, creo que yo tampoco puse de mi parte para ponerme en contacto contigo, así que estamos a mano. Duncan fue a atender a un enviado del Ministerio, algo sobre el evento de mañana.

-¡Oh, si!! Estoy ansiosa porque llegue el evento y...-alguien carraspeó ligeramente tras la pelirroja.- Lo siento...estoy dando muchos detalles y hay alguien que quiero que conozcas primero...bueno, ya lo conoces, pero....-Decía la chica nerviosa.- ...no sé cómo vas a tomártelo, después de todo Harry y tú son tan amigos...y tú me aconsejaste tanto para tener una relación con él y de repente las cosas ya no funcionaban y...

-Ginny, deja ya de tratar de excusarte, voy a terminar por creer que no estás convencida de nuestra relación.- Hermione levantó la vista al oír esa voz, que se le hacía tan familiar, solo para encontrarse con unos conocidos ojos grises

-¡¡Malfoy!!-exclamo la medimago, poniéndose de pie, sorprendida, no solo de verlo, sino de notar el uniforme de los aurores

-Un placer verte, Granger.- dijo sonriendo irónico el auror

-Esminovio.- dijo rápidamente Ginny, conteniendo el aliento.

-¿Perdón?

-Ginebra dijo que es mi novia:- contestó Malfoy, abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura...como apoyándola mientras esperaban la reacción de Hermione.

-Ginebra Molly Weasley, ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Harry por por....este mortífagos?.-preguntó asombrada la castaña.

-¡Yo no soy un mortifago, sangre sucia!!.- Exclamo Malfoy molesto

-Idiota.- le contestó Hermione sacando su varita.

-Come libros repulsiva.- contesto el auror, soltando a Ginny y tomando su varita también.

-Pedazo de imbécil!!!

-Cabeza hueca.

-¡¡¡Ya basta!!!.- Gritó la pelirroja.- Se supone que son adultos razonables y maduros...podría creerlo de Draco...incluso de Harry, pero de ti, Herms.- la miró con reproche-

¡¡El empezó!!, ¡¡Ella empezó!! .- Dijeron la castaña y el rubio al mismo tiempo, causando una leve sonrisa a Ginny.

-Dejen de pelear y compórtense como adultos...Herms, ya tuve suficiente con la reacción de mi familia, sobre todo con la de Ron...tú siempre has dicho que nunca hay que juzgar a las personas antes de tiempo...Draco cambió y nadie quiere darle una oportunidad...pensé, que de entre todos, tú serías la que entendería mejor...

Hermione tomó asiento, seguida de los dos chicos.- Lo siento Ginny, pero puedo entender por qué no quieren darle una oportunidad...¿olvidas todo lo que paso? Aún puedo recordar que lo más desagradable de Hogwarts eran los insultos que Malfoy dirigía a mi persona.

-Pero ha cambiado- argumento Ginny.- y yo creo en él. Añadió tomando la mano del rubio.

-Escucha Granger, no estamos pidiendo permiso para tener una relación...y me vale un pepino lo que los demás piensen, solo vine aquí porque eres importante para Ginny y ella quería contarte lo nuestro antes de que su hermano lo hiciera.

La castaña levantó la vista y vio la sinceridad en los ojos de Malfoy...y como sus duras facciones se suavizaban al ver a Ginny, mientras le besaba una mano, para tranquilizarla.

-Herms...yo sé que todos pensaron que Harry y yo éramos la pareja ideal...el uno para el otro...y por un tiempo yo también lo creí.-sonrió la pelirroja.- Pero me di cuenta que solo era una ilusión, tal vez yo era la mujer que estaba a su lado.- Draco gruñó.- pero no era su amiga, había cosas que me ocultaba...y no era capaz de comprenderlo por completo...además de que...bueno, no importaba que tú estuvieras lejos...él siempre te recordaba.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Hermione.

Ginny asintió.- Comencé a sentirme celosa de ti...de un recuerdo...nunca entendí porqué Harry no te buscó o te escribía más seguido, dado lo mucho que te extrañaba...Me di cuenta que la relación no estaba funcionando...éramos dos extraños jugando a ser pareja.

-¿Y donde entra Malfoy en todo esto?

-Yo acababa de regresar de Rumania...mi curso de auror lo hice allá, puesto que me especialice en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.- narró Draco- Inmediatamente ingresé al Departamento de Aurores, en una división diferente a donde se encuentra Potter, aún cuando él es mi superior.- sonrió despectivo.- aunque no entiendo por qué...

-Cariño, habíamos quedado en algo.- Lo censuró Ginny

-Tranquila, siempre cumplo mis promesas.- sonrió dulcemente.- En fin...me hirieron en un entrenamiento y terminé aquí.

-Yo lo atendí, aunque con mis reservas, después de todo, siempre fue nuestro rival, ¿Qué me garantizaba que no se portara horrible conmigo?-Completó Ginny.- Al día siguiente recibí un enorme ramo de orquídeas...hacía tanto que nadie me regalaba flores...-suspiro

-De acuerdo, ahórrense la miel...¿Cómo fue que terminaron juntos?

-Mi madre enfermó, y estuvo un tiempo en San Mungo, Ginny fue la sanadora que la trató, así que empezamos a tener más contacto, a conocernos más allá de lo que nuestros apellidos significan en el mundo mágico...cuando mi madre salió...busqué cualquier excusa para poder ver a Ginny.- Draco, sorprendiendo a Hermione, sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-Yo descubrí que ansiaba más ver a Draco, que a Harry...me encantaba hablar con él, su sentido del humor, su confianza y entonces...sucedió...me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Harry no era nada a lo que Draco me hacía sentir con su sola presencia...y en una de esas visitas...

-Aproveche una sala de curaciones vacía...la jalé...y nos besamos.

Draco y Ginny se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, recordando ese pasaje tan importante en sus vidas.-Fue cuando supe que no podía seguir junto a Harry...por lo que hablamos...al principio no lo entendió muy bien...Gracias a Merlín, después de que asimiló la idea, acepto mi decisión y terminamos como amigos.- completó Ginny, mirando aún los ojos grises de Draco.

-¿Tienen mucho tiempo saliendo?.- Preguntó Hermione

-Un mes...el mes más maravilloso de mi oscura existencia.- dijo Malfoy, besando la mano de la pelirroja.- Tardé en convencerla de que mis sentimientos eran sinceros y que no estaba jugando...o solo saliendo con ella por lastimar a Potter.- Miró a Hermione.- La amo...y no me importa lo que tú, Potter o Los Weasley puedan decir...o creer.

Hermione suspiró...ciertamente no esperaba encontrarse con eso...y Malfoy no era precisamente de su agrado...pero si Ginebra se había dado la oportunidad de conocerlo...tal vez lo mejor sería darle el beneficio de la duda...después de todo, si él osaba lastimar a su amiga, sabía que no solo ella, todos los Weasley y Harry le harían la vida imposible...La castaña sonrió al imaginarse la escena.

-¿Y bien, qué opinas?.-Preguntó la pelirroja, nerviosa.

-Lo que yo opino no debe de importante, como bien dijo tu novio.- Hermione sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto del rubio.- creo que si tu decidiste arriesgarte a una relación con él, bueno es tu decisión y yo no tengo derecho a cuestionarte...pero si puedo ofrecerte mi ayuda si la necesitas.

-¡¡¡Gracias!!.- Exclamo la pelirroja

-En cuanto a ti.- continuó viendo a Draco.- No eres mi persona favorita en el mundo y antes preferiría besar una serpiente...pero confío en el juicio de Ginny...está bien, trataré de darte una oportunidad, pero no forcen las cosas.- les advirtió a ambos.- ¿De acuerdo?

-Pues tú tampoco eres mi persona favorita, Granger...pero Gracias

-Hermione...mis amigos me llaman por mi nombre, Malfoy -Sonrió, extendiéndole una mano.- ¿Hacemos un alto al fuego temporal?

-Y los míos me llaman Draco.- sonrió de vuelta tomando su mano.- De acuerdo, un alto al fuego...temporal.

*******************************************

-Harry, llevamos más de hora y media aquí.- se quejó Ron.- ¿Cuánto más tendremos que esperar?

-No lo sé, Ron, el tiempo que sea necesario

-Por lo menos vayamos a la cafetería, con suerte y los encontramos allá.

-¡¡Eres un genio Ron!!.- Exclamo Harry

-Eso ya lo sabía pero ¿A qué se debe el halago?

-Si ya terminaron de recorrer San Mungo, deben de estar en la cafetería, cambiando impresiones.- dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie.- Vamos Ron, antes de que Herms se entere la subasta por otra persona.

-Y no quiero ver como reaccionará.- dijo el pelirrojo, siguiendo a su amigo a las escaleras.-

**************************************************

-...Y por eso se está organizando la subasta.- comentó Ginny.- Los equipos muggles salen muy caros y necesitamos fondos para equipar las nuevas áreas por completo.

-Pues ha sido una gran labor de Duncan.-comentó Hermione.- Y no me mencionó que habría una subasta...aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, Neville comentó algo...¿De qué va a ser la subasta?.- preguntó la castaña

Draco gruño.- Al nuevo Ministro de Magia se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, que según él, ayudaría a juntar lo que el hospital necesita.

-¿Y qué van a subastar?

-A los solteros del Ministerio de Magia.-sonrió Ginny.- Y contando con que tendrás al soltero durante una semana a tu disposición, ya te imaginarás como están las hormonas...Por lo pronto, yo amenace a todas con algo peor que la muerte si se atreven a comprar a Draco...y Luna comprará a Ron, obviamente...y supongo que tú compraras a Harry, ¿cierto?

-Yo...-Hermione se había quedado sin palabras...aún guardaba el mensaje que Harry le había mandado en su bolso...tanto secreto y urgencia, las cosas empezaban a encajar...dolorosamente.

-Hermione, cielos, nunca pensé decir esto.- sonrió Draco.- pero, ¿Te sientes bien? Te pusiste muy pálida de repente

-Yo...

-Mira, ahí vienen Harry y Ron- dijo Ginny.- ¡¡Hola chicos!! Les gritó.- siéntense con nosotros.

-Genial. Una mañana perfecta que se arruina. Tal vez lo mejor sea que me vaya-. Dijo el rubio, mientras observaba acercarse a los susodichos.

-Hola Ginn...Malfoy.- fue el seco saludo de Harry.

Ron se limitó a saludar a su hermana e ignorar a su novio

-Me alegra verte, Potter...¿a quién engaño?.Preferiría marcharme, si no te importa, cariño, creo que he sobrepasado mi tiempo del almuerzo...por 10 minutos.- añadió el auror, mirando su reloj.- Te veo en la noche, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- Ginny se puso de pie junto con su novio y se puso de puntitas para darle un beso.- Te amo, nos vemos luego.

-Cuidate, pecosa.- le susurro Draco al oído, causando el sonrojo de Ginny y el enojo de Ron.- Un placer verlos, Potter, Wealey...Gracias Gran...Hermione.- sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa de los amigos de la castaña.- Nos veremos mañana.

-Adiós Draco.- atinó a responder la chica.

-¡¡Ay si!! Adiós Draco.- dijo Ron, imitando la voz de Hermione.- ¿Qué demonios te traes con el hurón?

-Después...arreglaremos eso.- Contestó fríamente la chica, lo que hizo que Ron viera su rostro sin expresión y pálido.

-"¡Oh, OH!!".- Pensó el pelirrojo.- "esto no es bueno"

-Ginny me comentó de la subasta que está organizando el Ministerio de Magia para ayudar a San Mungo.

-Herms...-Comenzó Harry

-He de reconocer que es una idea bastante original, Remus debe estar muerto de la risa, debe ser su espíritu travieso de Merodeador.- comentó la castaña, mirando a Harry a los ojos, haciendo que desviara la vista

-De hecho, le pregunté a Herms si iba a comprarte Harry.-sonrió Ginny.- Después de todo, Luna y yo compraremos a nuestros chicos y bueno...no querrás quedarte en manos de una extraña...

Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley, favor de presentarse en su área.- la voz de Gladys interrumpió la conversación

-¡¡Cielos, me llaman, debo irme!!!.- exclamo levantándose.- los veré luego. Espero verte en la subasta Herms, será divertido.- Guiñó un ojo y se fue corriendo.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.- preguntó Hermione, tensa

-Es que...

-¡¡Harry, pensé que confiabas en mi, que era tu amiga!!.- Exclamo la castaña, enojada, a punto de estallar.-¿Cómo es posible que me ocultaras el motivo, por muy estúpido que fuera, de para que me necesitabas con tanta urgencia? Y tú, Ron, ¿Por qué no me pusiste sobre aviso?

-Por qué eso era un asunto entre tú y Harry.-se defendió el pelirrojo.-además, si te comentaba sobre esta locura de la subasta, quizá no hubieras querido regresar a Londres, por eso no te lo comentamos.

-¿Saben cuantas veces Duncan Farrar me había pedido que viniera a Londres?.- preguntó de pronto la chica

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?.- preguntó Harry

-¿Sabes cuantas?

Ambos aurores negaron

-Cinco, me pidió cinco veces que viniera, explicando sobre la situación de San Mungo y una propuesta que tenía que hacerme...rechace su invitación 5 veces.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver, Hermione? No es el mismo caso.- Dijo Harry, empezando a desesperarse.

-Harry, yo sabía a lo que venía si aceptaba la invitación de Duncan...tu carta solo decía que me necesitabas y que era urgente que volviera.- la castaña sacó el pergamino de su bolsa.-No sabía para que, y sin embargo, aquí estoy...enterándome que esto.-agito la carta.- es una mentira.- añadió, tirándola sobre la mesa.

-¡NO es una mentira, Herms!!.- Exclamó Harry.- yo...¡¡Maldita sea!! Eres mi amiga y te quiero, mis sentimientos...

-¡¡Ja!! ¿Tus sentimientos? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Harry?

-Vamos, Herms, tampoco es para tanto...no hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua.-Ron le tomo una mano, tratando de tranquilizarla.- Tú amigo te pidió ayuda y tú estás aquí para hacerlo..eso es lo que importa

-No-dijo Hermione firmemente.

-¿No?.-preguntó el ojiverde

-Ocultar la verdad también es mentir, Harry. Y me has mentido, tú también me mentiste, Ronald Weasley.-Hermione se puso de pie y tomo su bolso, sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente y su cara se veía triste.-No voy a ayudarte.

Harry guardó silencio...Sabía que está vez estaba metido en un gran lio con su amiga...y no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir de esto.

-No puedes dejar así a Harry...¡¡¡Te necesita!!!.- le reclamó Ron.

-Lo sé...pero no creo que me necesite tanto, si no me contó la verdad de la situación. Me voy.

-Hermione...Susurro Harry al ver como se alejaba. La castaña se volvió y les dirigió una mirada triste, antes de salir de la cafetería.

-Harry, ¿Qué rayos le escribiste para que se enojara de esa manera?.- Ron tomó el pergamino de la mesa y comenzó a leer:

_**Querida Hermione:**_

_**Espero que te encuentres muy bien. Perdón por no haber estado en contacto tan estrecho contigo, pero sé que nuestra amistad es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir el tiempo, la distancia y a un mal amigo inconstante.**_

_**Mi vida ha estado llena de cambios en estos últimos meses, y siento que necesito un poco de apoyo y alguien que me ayude a retomar el camino, y me diga que todo va a estar bien...y no pude pensar en nadie más que en ti. ¿Sería mucho pedirte que vinieras a Londres? Por favor, es urgente, te necesito.**_

_**Con mucho afecto**_

_**Harry**_

-Amigo...te has metido en un gran problema.-suspiró Ron, al terminar de leer

-Creo que ahora si la perdí, Ron.- Harry pasó sus manos por su cabello.- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

-Dejar que se tranquilice...tal vez todavía podamos convencerla de que te ayude...

-No sobre la subasta, Ron...¿Qué voy a hacer si decide no hablarme de nuevo, si la pierdo?

-¡¡No seas dramático, Harry!!!,- Exclamo Ron.- Has vivido bastante bien los últimos 6 años sin ella.

-El que no estuviera físicamente conmigo, no implica que yo no pensaba en ella...y que sabía que si la necesitaba ella estaría ahí para mi.- añadió triste.- Hermione ha sido la única constante en mi vida...¿Qué voy a hacer, Ron?

-Más bien, ¿Qué vamos a hacer, amigo?-suspiró Ron, viendo por donde la chica se había ido.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**************************************************

_¡¡¡Chispitas intergalácticas!!! 17 hojas de Word...eso es todo un logro para mi, creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora...y no estuvo tan mal reescribirlo...espero._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad que me suben el ánimo, y por ello, no podría dejar de cumplirles con nuevo capítulo, que espero les agrade...ahora Hermione sabe todo y vimos un poco de su reacción...¿Decidirá ayudarlo, después de todo? ¿Aceptará la propuesta de Duncan? ¿Podré en algún momento irme de vacaciones? Bueno, pues las respuestas a todo esto están en el siguiente episodio, titulado, tentativamente "Los motivos de Hermione"...que espero también sea de su agrado._

_Y bueno, aunque ya conteste los reviews, muchas gracias, de nuevo a: __**Brinitonks, Any Potter, Haruto Hinako, Artemisa Ravenclaw, Aidée, Rossyradcliffe Watson, Ariana Dum, Carmen Aide, Pao Granger, Stellanina, Meldark, Naihovy, Spartly Diva, Kyzara Ravenclaw, Kaitu Seishiro, Ryonahellsing, Ariash, Zofiamoon, Cata Granger, HHrblg Blck, Karicatura, WORDENWOOD**_

_Gracias, de verdad, por hacer que esta historia sea posible...y por seguir manteniendo el HHr en su corazón._

_Y...antes de despedirme, un poco de publicidad jajajajajajajajaja. Si quieren leer una excelente historia HHR, les recomiendo __**"Proyecto Bebé"**__ de Wordenwood, está en mis autores favoritos...de verdad, es altamente recomendable.y van a amarla igual que yo._

_Bueno, ahora si me retiro...nos vemos dentro de 15 días con otro capítulo, más HHr y mucha diversión...y ¡¡¡¡Feliz Lughnasadh!!!!_

_Besos a todos_

_Ady_


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 3. Los Motivos de Hermione

-"Soy una tonta"

El mismo pensamiento se repetía en la mente de Hermione mientras caminaba por su parque favorito en Londres, el Battersea Park, mientras miraba a los pocos turistas que había esperando para dar un paseo por el Támesis.

Había decidido aparecerse cerca del parque después de salir rápidamente de San Mungo, sin despedirse de Duncan, Ginny o Neville..se sentía tan mal, que sabía que debía salir lo más rápido posible para tratar de tranquilizarse...y nada mejor para ello que una agradable caminata...solo que en esta ocasión, no estaba sirviendo de mucho.

-"No debí venir a Londres".- suspiró, mientras se sentaba en una banca bajo un antiguo Roble.-

-"Parte de tus problemas se resolverían si aceptaras tus sentimientos".- Esa horrible vocecita interna se hizo escuchar, de nuevo.

-"Se suponía que te habías ido a Timbuctú"

-"Ja. Y se supone que eres una Gryffindor, ¿Qué no se distinguen por ser valientes? Anda, acepta, regresaste a Londres porque estás enamorada de Harry."

La castaña suspiró de nuevo...¿Cómo aceptar algo que había jurado guardaría en su interior, para no herir a nadie? Había sido en el Quinto curso, donde ella y Harry habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, donde se había dado cuenta que los sentimientos hacia su amigo ya no eran tan amistosos...sin embargo, no quiso agobiarlo, y decidió guardar silencio...solo para que él se enamorara de Ginny.

-"Y no me importó, decidí que si él era feliz, estaba bien para mi"

-"Claro, y por eso actuaste como una tonta con Ron".- La voz se empezaba a hacer más insistente.

-"Eso fue solo...no lo sé...tal vez quise sentir que le interesaba a alguien de otra manera que no fuera amistosa...fue un gran error de mi parte, y agradezco que ese experimento no dañara nuestra amistad".- Hermione sonrió al recordar su noviazgo con el pelirrojo, tan lleno de altibajos. Aunque trató de enamorarse del pelirrojo, nunca pudo, pues su carácter tan diferente nunca se complemento, aún cuando a todos les parecía "lindas" esas diferencias.

-"Y por eso tomaste el primer vuelo a Londres que encontraste...admítelo Hermione, estás enamorada de Harry...por eso te sientes tan lastimada por lo que pasó"

La castaña se levantó rápidamente de la banca y comenzó a caminar de nuevo por el parque, hacia la zona del Zoo para niños. Sentía una gran ansiedad...nunca había admitido sus sentimientos por Harry...

-"¿Y de que servirá admitirlo? Eso no hará la diferencia"

-"Bueno, es cierto que él no vendrá a decirte que terminó con Ginny porque se dio cuenta de que tu eres su alma gemela".-Hermione sonrió, irónica.- "pero te ayudará a sentirte mejor contigo misma"

La Medimago se dejó caer de una forma nada elegante en una banca cerca del área de niños y suspiró...dudaba mucho que fuera a sentirse mejor, sobre todo después de lo que acababa de pasar...y tenía que pensar que iba a hacer, no podía seguir quedándose con los chicos, pero era cierto que no encontraría hospedaje en otro lado, por las fiestas...y

-Estoy enamorada de Harry.- dijo de pronto, en voz alta

-Eso era algo que sospechábamos, Herms.- La castaña levantó la vista al oír esa voz tan familiar.-Por cierto, bienvenida a casa

-¡¡Remus!!.- Exclamó Hermione, entre feliz y avergonzada

*************************************************************

-¡¡Vamos al Zoo, Papi!!!.- Teddy se mostraba feliz y lleno de energía, ante la mirada orgullosa de sus padres.

-Despacio, Teddy, que tu padre no puede seguirte el ritmo...ya es un hombre mayor.- Bromeo Tonks

-Viejos los cerros, amor.- contestó el aludido, sonriendo a su esposa e hijo y dando gracias de nuevo a los Dioses por haberle permitido vivir para tener la maravillosa experiencia de amar y ser amado...y de ver el fruto de ese amor...su hijo.

Había decidido tomarse la tarde libre para pasear con su familia y Teddy le había pedido lo llevara al zoo de Battersea Park, que era, por mucho, su favorito...al igual que lo era de una de sus exalumnas, una muy especial...Hermione Granger. Y que, sabía, en esos momentos se encontraba en Londres y esperaba poder ver pronto...

-Remus, ¿No es esa Hermione?.- la pregunta de su esposa lo sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la vista, mirando hacia donde Tonks miraba.

Una chica de cabello castaño, recogido en un moño informal, vestida con un pantalón color café y un elegante abrigo negro, caminaba hacia donde estaban ellos, con mirada ausente...hasta que se dejó caer de una manera poco elegante en una banca, dándoles la espalda.

-Parece ser ella...pero se ve un poco agobiada.- dijo el Ministro, frunciendo el ceño

-Papi...vamos!!.- Lo apuró Teddy

-En un momento, pequeño, papá debe checar algo.- Sonrió a su hijo y caminó hacia la banca del parque, con Tonks y Teddy siguiéndole muy cerca...

-Estoy enamorada de Harry.- escuchó decir a la chica, a la que ya había identificado como su más brillante alumna y sonrió, volviendo la vista rápidamente hacia Tonks, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole a entender que también lo había escuchado.

-Eso era algo que sospechábamos, Herms.- Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al ver la expresión de la chica al reconocerlo.-.-Por cierto, bienvenida a casa.

-¡¡Remus!!.- Exclamó Hermione, entre feliz y avergonzada.

-Me alegra mucho verte, Hermione.- dijo el Ministro, abrazando a la sorprendida chica, quien, después de un momento, le devolvió el abrazo.

-Remus...yo...Harry.- Trataba de explicarse la chica.

-¡Vaya!! Nunca pensé ver a la mejor estudiante de McGonagall sin palabras.-Bromeo Tonks, acercándose para saludar a la chica, y tratar de sacarla del apuro

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo.- fue lo que atinó a contestar la chica, sonriendo entre los brazos de la esposa de Remus Lupin.

-Mami, ¿Quién es ella?.-preguntó Teddy

-¡Oh, Teddy!.- sonrió Remus.- ¿Dónde están tus modales, compañero?.-Añadió, tomándolo en brazos.- Ella es Hermione Granger

-¡¡Vaya!! Es la bruja que ayudó a mi padrino a vencer a Voldemort.- La castaña se sonrojó..- Mi papi y mi padrino hablan mucho de ti.

-¿En serio?.- Sonrió la chica, aún un poco sonrojada.

-No necesitamos presentarte a este pequeño demonio.-sonrió Tonks, mirando con ternura a su hijo.

-¿Te sientes bien, Hermione? Te ves un poco...agobiada.- preguntó Remus.

-Si...solo estaba dando una vuelta por mi parque favorito.

-Entonces, ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? Vamos a visitar el Zoo

-Siii!!!.- Exclamo Teddy, mientras Remus lo ponía de nuevo en suelo y tomaba a Hermione de la mano.- Vamos, tía Hermione, te vas a divertir mucho.

La castaña sonrió mientras Teddy la guiaba hacía el zoo, seguidos por unos divertidos Remus y Tonks.

**********************************************************

Hermione nunca había disfrutado tanto una visita al zoo. Sus padres siempre la llevaban, por supuesto, pero al ser hija única, a veces no tenía con quien compartir todas esas experiencias...pero ahora, reía de ver la cara de asombro de Teddy, al ver a los animales y escuchar atentamente la explicación que sus padres y ella, sobre todo cuando de cosas muggles se trataba, le daban.

-¿Estás bien, Hermione?.- Preguntó Tonks, aprovechando que los dos hombres de su vida estaban distraídos observando a los elefantes.

-Pues en realidad...-Hermione miró los ojos de Tonks, y su sonrisa tan franca...y no pudo evitar contarle todo...el mensaje de Harry, y los motivos que había tenido para enviarlo, su enojo y su decepción...y toda su confusión, ya que, aún cuando había decidido no ayudarlo, se sentía mal por no hacerlo.

-Y ahora no sé qué hacer Tonks, estoy muy enojada...pero...

-Entiendo tu confusión...te escuche decir que estás enamorada de Harry.- Hermione se sonrojó.- ¿Es cierto?

-Si.-admitió la castaña después de un momento de silencio, mirando los ojos de la auror.- Y debo pedirte que esto quede entre nosotros...yo nunca quise agobiar a Harry con mis sentimientos, con todo lo que tuvo que pasar...pero, sobre todo, porque no quise perder a mi amigo por algo tan...insignificante como el hecho de que mis sentimientos hacia Harry comenzaron a cambiar, aún cuando nunca se dio cuenta.

-¿Por eso fue que te marchaste, Herms?.-preguntó Tonks, mientras sonreía y contestaba el saludo de su hijo, que estaba dando de comer a un elefante.

-Yo sabía que una vez que terminara todo, solo sería cuestión de tiempo el que Harry y Ginny reanudaran su relación...y, aunque me sentía feliz por él, sabía que no podría seguir ocultando más lo que sentía...y entonces, comencé sentir celos, celos de cómo Harry le sonreía a Ginny, de cómo sus ojos brillaban al verla...decidí que no podría fingir más que mi relación con Ron era perfecta y que por más que me esforzará nunca podría amar a Ron...así que decidí irme lejos y empezar de cero....Soy una mala amiga, Tonks...sentí celos de mis amigos...ya no fui capaz de ser feliz con su felicidad.- Una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla de la castaña.

-No eres mala Hermione.- Tonks enjugó la lágrima y le sonrió a la chica.- Solo eres humana y pensaste en ti...no hiciste nada malo, al contrario, fuiste y eres muy valiente...lo importante es que es lo que vas a hacer...te voy a ayudar, sin embargo, lo demás tendrás que decirlo por ti misma, confió en que tomaras las mejores decisiones, ahora, vamos, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Hermione la miró extrañada, mientras la seguía a donde Remus y Tonks estaban, aún jugando.

-Cariño, Hermione necesita hacer algunas cosas sin que Harry y Ron la agobien...tú sabes, cosas de chicas, así que se quedará unos días con nosotros, espero que no te moleste

Remus las miró arqueando una ceja, mientras Tonks ponía cara de Poker y Hermione trataba de ocultar su sorpresa.- ¿Estás segura que no es por nada que yo deba enterarme?

-Para nada, corazón.- Tonks sonrió con inocencia

-¿Se trata de hacerle alguna broma a ese par?

-Algo así

-Bueno, siendo así...-Remus sonrió maquiavélicamente.- Me uno a la travesura

-Perfecto!!!.- aplaudió Tonks.- Vayamos por tus cosas

-Pero ellos...yo...no quiero molestarlos.- dijo Hermione viendo significativamente a Tonks

-Tonterías, no es ninguna molestia.- dijo Remus.- Y si los que quieres es sorprenderlos, no te preocupes.- le guiño un ojo.- ¿Tienes llave?.- La castaña asintió.- Bueno, digamos que el Ministro de Magia, o sea yo, convoca a junta a todos los aurores...eso te dará una hora para sacar tus cosas del departamento, ¿es tiempo suficiente?.- preguntó el Ministro.

-¡¡Remus, por eso te amo!!!.- dijo Tonks, besando a su marido efusivamente.

-Gracias Remus.- sonrió la castaña.- Y también quisiera pedirte que...

-No te preocupes...si Harry se entera de cómo te sientes, no será por mi...ahora, señora, señorita y compañero.- Teddy rió.- Tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¿De verdad le vamos a hacer una broma a mi padrino, papi?

-La mejor, cariño, la mejor.- añadió Tonks, sonriendo

***********************************************************

-Estoy preocupado, Ron, ya casi anochece y no sabemos donde fue Hermione.- Decía Harry, mientras se paseaba nervioso, en su oficina del Ministerio de Magia

-A mi me preocupa más la actitud de Remus- Contestó Ron.- Convocar a una junta urgente y hablarnos sobre los preparativos de la subasta...¿No se supondría que eso lo tiene que hacer con Duncan?

-Y con McGonagall.-Completó el jefe de aurores.- Aún quisiera saber como la convencieron para que la subasta se llevara a cabo en Hogwarts.-Sonrió.-Nunca pensé que ella se prestaría para esto...sin Dumbledore viviera, estoy muy seguro que estaría riendo de toda esta situación...y que habría aceptado de inmediato.

-Si, tienes razón.- Sonrió Ron al recordar al mejor Director De Hogwarts.-Deberíamos regresar a casa, Harry, yo creo que Hermione debe estar allá, quizá también esperándonos para matarnos lentamente.

-¡¡¡Vamos Ron!!!!.- Exclamo Harry.- Si está enojada, pero no creo que sea para tanto.- la cara del chico se mostró triste.-más bien está decepcionada por todo lo que ha pasado...y, sinceramente, si el hecho de que me mate ayuda a que ella se sienta mejor y vuelva a ser mi amiga...bueno, pues no me importará.

-¿Harías cualquier cosa, Harry? ¿Lo que ella te pida?

El aludido asintió.

-¿Aún cuando haya decidido no ayudarte?

-Si, Ron...eso no me importaría...solo quiero saber que seguirá siendo mi amiga y que estará a mi lado...No quiero perderla, es la única constante de mi vida, y ha sido mi ancla en muchos aspectos...como dije...no es lo mismo saber que está lejos pero que cuento con ella, a saber que la perdí...creo que eso no lo soportaría.

Ron movió la cabeza.- Es curioso, Harry...¿Sabías que por esa situación, Ginny llegó a pensar que estabas enamorada de Hermione y estaba celosa?.- sonrió.

-¿Yo, enamorado de Hermione?.-preguntó Harry extrañado.- Creo que se equivocó Ron, quiero mucho a Herms, pero de ahí a estar enamorado de ella...

-Ya, claro...¿Sabes Harry? Y luego dicen que el inmaduro y poco sensible soy yo.

-¿Y eso a que viene, Ron?

El pelirrojo sonrió, con aire misterioso.- A nada compañero...te lo contaré cuando crezcas...ahora, volvamos a casa, quizá nuestra amiga se encuentre allá.

***********************************************************

-¡¡No está, Ron!!!, ¿A dónde podrá haber ido?.- Harry caminaba nervioso por la sala de su departamento, mientras Ron entraba a la habitación de su amiga...y descubría la situación. En un buró junto a la cama, había una nota para ambos.

-Se fue Harry.- contestó Ron, saliendo con la nota en la mano.

-¿Cómo que se fue? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te dijo algo y no me lo comentaste?.- Harry estaba muy cerca de golpear al pelirrojo.

-¡¡Calmate!!.- Exclamo Ron.- Yo no sabía nada, pero, lo que yo si noté cuando entré a su habitación, es que no están sus cosas.- Harry se puso pálido.- Solo había está nota en el buró.- añadió, mostrándole la nota al auror, que, prácticamente la arrebató de sus manos.

_**Harry y Ron:**_

_**Agradezco mucho su hospitalidad, pero, dadas las circunstancias, me he visto obligada a alejarme de ustedes y pensar bien las cosas, por favor, no me busquen, estoy bien y segura, por si acaso esa es su preocupación.**_

_**Aún tengo algunas otras cosas que hacer, pero mañana mismo regreso a Canadá.**_

_**Fue un placer verlos de nuevo.**_

_**Hermione**_

-Se va, Ron.- dijo Harry, dejándose caer en un sofá.- y sin darme la oportunidad de explicarme...de pedirle una disculpa.

-Calma Harry, tal vez sea lo mejor por este momento. Deja que tome su tiempo y después puedes sorprenderla con una visita en Canadá, seguro que eso la alegra.

-No quiero dejar pasar tanto tiempo.- se paró de repente.- Tenemos que buscarla, hablar con ella y...

-Harry, sé realista, ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar a Hermione? Sabes que por muy magos que seamos, si ella no quiere que la encontremos, no la encontraremos.- Harry asintió, derrotado.- Deja que llegue a Canadá y se acabe todo esto de la subasta y vamos a su casa a hablar con ella. Además dice que está segura, confiemos en su buen juicio.

-Confío en su buen juicio...pero no dejo de sentirme preocupado...además esperar a que pase todo esto de la maldita subasta es demasiado tiempo

-Solo una semana, Harry, eso le dará tiempo de tranquilizarse y de analizar las cosas con esa maravillosa mente que tiene...lo mejor será descansar, pues mañana será un día bastante ajetreado.

-No seré capaz de dormir sin saber dónde está Hermione, Ron.

Ron solo sonrió, sin decirle a Harry sus sospechas..."Remus seguro tiene algo que ver en todo esto...me quito el nombre si no es así...y Harry se daría cuenta si estuviera usando bien la cabeza".- Anda Harry, todo estará bien, ya verás...ahora, tratemos de descansar

************************************************************

Hermione caminaba tranquilamente por Hogsmeade, rumbo Hogwarts. La noche anterior había convencido a Remus de que le diera una autorización para fabricar un translador para regresar a Canadá.

Remus le había pedido que esperara hasta la noche, y que él mismo lo haría especialmente para ella, así que, no queriendo ser grosera o malagradecida, había aceptado y también, sabía que no podía irse de Londres sin visitar a su profesora favorita...y la tumba de Dumbledore, así que había comunicado sus planes a Remus y Tonks.

_-¿Quieres ir a Hogwarts mañana?.- Preguntó Remus, mirando a Tonks, significativamente._

_-No puedo irme sin ver a la Profesora McGonagall, Remus y, por otra parte, quiero visitar la tumba de Dumbledore...¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_-Por nada en especial, cariño.- dijo Tonks, sonriendo.-¿A qué hora tienes pensado ir?_

_-Pasando el medio día, tengo algunas cosas que resolver en Londres y después me apareceré en Hogsmeade...ardo en deseos de volver a Hogwarts.- añadió sonriendo_

_-Entonces, lo mejor será que te vayas a descansar, pues tendrás un día bastante intenso mañana_

_-¿Intenso?.- preguntó Hermione extrañada.- Solo desayunaré con Duncan y visitaré Hogwarts._

_-De todas maneras, después de todo lo que has pasado hoy, una buena noche de descanso te ayudará a sentirte mejor._

_-Tonks, Remus, ¿Acaso saben algo que yo no?.- preguntó suspicaz la medimago._

_-¿Cómo qué?.- preguntó Remus_

_-Bueno...no lo sé.- Hermione sonrió.- Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa con la visita a Hogwarts, no me hagan caso. Y creo que tienes razón, Tonks, iré a descansar. Muchas gracias de nuevo, por su hospitalidad_

_-No tienes que darlas, Herms, está es tu casa.-añadió Remus_

_Después de dedicarle una sonrisa a ambos, se retiró a su habitación._

Después de haber desayunado con Duncan y pedirle más tiempo para pensar su propuesta, había hecho algunas compras y se había aparecido en Hogsmeade.

El caminar por esas calles le hacía recordar tantas cosas...había compartido tantas cosas en ese lugar con sus amigos. Los paseos los tres juntos, las cervezas de mantequilla, las bromas, las charlas. Suspiró. Todo eso parecía tan lejano ahora.

-Vaya, Vaya, miren lo que nos trajo Santa Claus.- una voz alegre la sacó de sus pensamientos.- Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Hermione

-¡¡Hagrid!!.- Exclamo la chica, y sin poderse contener, lo abrazo...bueno, abrazo lo que pudo alcanzar.

-Me alegra verte, Herms. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-A mi también, Hagrid...esto es como volver a tener 16 años y regresar al castillo después de una salida a Hogsmeade.- sonrió.

-A la profesora McGonagall le dio mucho gusto saber que vendrías. Recibió una lechuza de Remus esta mañana para avisarle de tu visita y me encargó que te esperará en la entrada del castillo. Está en su oficina.

-¿Y cuál es la contraseña, Hagrid?

-Bienvenida a casa

-Gracias, pero ¿cuál es la contraseña?

Hagrid sonrió..-Bienvenida a casa

Hermione se sonrojó un poco.- Es muy original, ¿Me acompañas hasta su oficina?

-No puedo, estoy terminando unos detalles...pero no te preocupes, sé que conoces muy bien el camino, no te perderás.

-De acuerdo, Gracias Hagrid. Te veo después

Hagrid sonrió y la dejó en la entrada. La castaña, con un suspiro, abrió las enormes puertas del castillo.

De inmediato, el familiar aroma de Hogwarts invadió sus sentidos y se sintió en casa. Y no pudo evitar recordar tantas cosas mientras recorría los pasillos que llevaban a la oficina del director...No pudo evitar acordarse de su primera vez en aquel imponente lugar...y de extrañarse al ver que, al parecer, nadie se había quedado en Hogwarts para la navidad.

-Bienvenida a casa.- susurro frente a la gárgola

Subió nerviosa por las escaleras y toco a la puerta

-Adelante.- oyó la familiar voz de su maestra de Transformaciones.

-¡¡Srita Granger!!.- Exclamo la directora de Hogwarts, poniéndose de pie.- Es un placer verla de nuevo

-Gracias profesora.-Contestó la chica, acercándose.- ¿Podría darle un abrazo?

-Yo misma estaba a punto de pedírselo.- añadió, abriendo los brazos y recibiendo a Hermione en ellos.

**********************************************************

-Vamos Harry, te veré en Hogwarts, no es como si me fuera a fugar y no participar en la subasta.

-¿Por qué no resolviste tus pendientes ayer, Ron? Hoy será un día muy atareado.- Contestó Harry, mientras hacía su equipaje.

"Porque hasta hoy se me ocurrió donde puede estar Hermione".- Porque, como te dije, fue un imprevisto, todo lo demás está controlado, incluso dejé hecha mi maleta, solo será cuestión de que me hagas favor de llevarla.

-De acuerdo.- Suspiró pasándose una mano por el pelo.- ¿Crees que Hermione ya esté en Canadá?

"No...ella debe hacer algo importante antes de irse".- No lo sé compañero....ánimo, tengo el presentimiento de que será un buen día.

-Dilo por ti, que Luna te comprará...Recuérdame no comprarle regalo de navidad a Remus

Ron sonrió.- Ya lo compraste Harry...no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

-Quisiera estar tan seguro como tú...¿Sabes? Te estás pareciendo mucho a Hermione.

-Y tú, mi querido amigo, estás demasiado obsesionado con Hermione.-sonrió.-Solo tómalo con calma, ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo intentaré.

*************************************************************

Hermione dirigía sus pasos hacia la tumba de Dumbledore, había tenido una charla muy agradable con la profesora McGonagall, habían tomado té y recordado muchas cosas de cuando ella era una estudiante, y le había dicho que se sentía sumamente orgullosa de ella, al enterarse de la propuesta que le había hecho Duncan Farrar sobre quedarse en San Mungo.

Agradeció mentalmente el que la buena profesora no le preguntara sobre sus amigos, hiciera alusión alguna sobre la subasta o le preguntara el motivo por el cual se había ido tan intempestivamente de Londres...de alguna manera Hermione sospechaba que la profesora sabía más de lo que aparentaba...y eso la ponía un poco nerviosa...sabía que a la aguda mirada de Minerva McGonagall no se le escapaba nada.

-"Si no supiera que no puede hacerlo, creería que puede leer la mente".- pensó la castaña sonriendo.

El Sepulcro, imponente, de mármol blanco, se erguía frente a sus ojos. De golpe, muchos de los recuerdos vividos llenaron la mente de la castaña...llenando sus ojos de lágrimas al recordar la muerte de ese gran Hombre y el mejor director de Howgarts.

Con un movimiento de varita, unas hermosas rosas blancas aparecieron sobre el sepulcro del Director.

Hermione extrañaba a ese hombre al cual se le podía pedir consejo sobre cualquier cosa, al pilar de la escuela y, se atrevería a decir, la comunidad mágica. Gracias a él habían podido ir sobre la pista de Voldemort y los fragmentos de su alma para, por fin, librar al mundo mágico de esa amenaza...era muy injusto que hubiera tenido que morir...

-"Tal vez la paz volvió al mundo mágico....pero tuvimos que pagar un precio muy alto".- pensó la castaña, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima

Hermione estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se acercaba a ella, hasta que le hablo.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Herms

La aludida se volvió, para encontrar a Ron parado a su espalda

-Ron, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, el dejarnos una nota diciendo que te ibas no nos tranquilizó mucho.- Hermione se sonrojo.- y quería hablar contigo...¿Recuerdas que nos debemos una charla, Herms?

-Lamento haberlos preocupado. Pero necesitaba un espacio...y pensar.

-Eso me gusta, empiezas a escucharte como la Hermione sensata que conozco

-A veces no quisiera ser sensata...solo actuar y ya...justo como hacen Harry y tú.

-¿Qué Harry y yo seamos los sensatos? Eso nunca lo verás, preciosa.- Hermione se rió quedamente.- Me gusta más verte reír...y, ahora, me puedes decir ¿Qué rayos está pasando contigo? Si, es cierto que Harry exagero al enviarte ese mensaje, pero, ¿no crees que tú también estás exagerando un poquito?

-Ron, ponte en mi lugar, vengo a Londres a unos días de navidad, para ver a Harry, porque dice que me necesita y resulta que es para una tonta subasta...y si me hubiera dicho la verdadera causa, de todas formas habría venido a ayudarle...no tenía que escribir todo eso si no lo sentía.

-Tal vez, Herms, pero recuerda que perdieron ese contacto estrecho que tuvieron, quizás pensó que si te decía la verdad no vendrías por algo tan...banal. Y, aunque tienes mucha razón, Harry también tiene razón, Herms, nos dejaste...me dejaste sin más explicaciones...

-Ron, yo...

-Se que las cosas entre nosotros no estaban funcionando como hubiésemos querido...pero pensé que éramos amigos...y te fuiste si darme una explicación...sobre todo a Harry

-Ron...lamento si te lastime en el proceso...no fue mi intención lastimarte, pero no podía seguir siendo infiel a mis sentimientos, por eso preferí terminar, antes de lastimarte más...y lastimarme a mí.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente Herms, y no tengo nada que perdonarte.- dijo, abrazándola por los hombros.- pero ahora vengo a abogar por Harry

Hermione sonrió.- Normalmente siempre es al revés

-Esto es inédito para mi, se supone que yo soy el inmaduro.-sonrió a la chica.- pero ahora me toca hacerte entrar en razón...Independientemente del porqué te mando llamar, necesita de tu ayuda...él estaba esperando decirte todo ayer, pero, la verdad, se sintió celoso

-¿Celoso?.- preguntó la chica extrañada.- ¿De qué?

-De ver como estábamos bromeando, ¿recuerdas?. Harry se sintió excluido y por eso se fue tan rápido y sin desayunar.

-Tal vez, pero eso no disculpa lo que paso

-¿Recuerdas en tercero, cuando Harry recibió la Saeta de fuego y tú le contaste a McGonagall?.- Ella asintió.- Bueno, pues Hagrid nos dijo que esperaba que valoráramos más a nuestra amiga que a una escoba o a una mascota.-Hermione sonrió.- yo te pido lo mismo, Herms, Harry te necesita, y no sabes cuánto...Y tú lo necesitas a él, Herms

-Ron yo...

-Piénsalo, Herms.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Piénsalo

Ron comenzó a alejarse dejando a Hermione hundida en sus pensamientos

**********************************************************

El Gran Comedor de Hogwarts de veía completamente diferente, las largas mesas de la casas se habían sustituido por mesas individuales para 4 personas y donde normalmente se sentaban los profesores se había construido un gran escenario, con una pasarela, que pasaba en medio de las mesas, para una mejor vista de la "mercancía".

Las conocidas velas iluminaban el espacio, además de las luces que seguían a los solteros por donde pasaban.

El Whiskey de fuego y el Hidromiel, además de otras bebidas muggles corrían a raudales, según las chicas lo pedían...y en ese momento, todas necesitaban una bebida fría, ya que ver a Draco Malfoy en smoking no era algo que se viera muy seguido.

-Al señor Malfoy le encanta la música clásica y los atardeceres en la playa, acompañado de la chica correcta.- Narraba Duncan Farrar, mientras Draco sonreía irónicamente y caminaba por la pasarela

-¿No se ve guapísimo?- Exclamaba Ginny a Luna, sentadas en primera fíla, viendo a su novio vestido muy elegante y mirando su sonrisa...lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que esa sonrisa irónica solo ocultaba su nerviosismo.

-Tiene una faceta de malo...pero eso solo le encanta a las señoras.- Un grito femenino se escucho por toda la sala.- Y no tienen que temer por su seguridad, señoritas, pues es un Auror Calificado...así que empezaremos la subasta con 500,000 galeones...¿quién da más?

-Un millón de galeones!!!-Gritó una guapa morena desde el fondo

-Un millón quinientos mil.- Gritó Luna

-¡¡¡Luna!!!.- Exclamo Ginny

-No quiero comprarlo, solo quiero aumentar el precio, recuerda que es por San Mungo.- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo

-A la que no veo es a Hermione.- comentó Ginny, mientras seguían gritando diferentes precios por el auror.- ¿Tú crees que venga?

-Yo creo que le tomará su tiempo, pero vendrá.- sonrió Luna

-Cinco millones de galeones a la una, cinco millones de galeones a las dos

-¡¡Ginny!!.- Exclamo Draco

-¡¡Seis millones de Galeones!!!.- gritó la menor de los Weasley

-¡¡¡Vendido a la Señorita Weasley por seis millones de Galeones!!!

Un aplauso generalizado se escucho por toda la sala, mientras Draco le lanzaba un beso a Ginny y regresaba detrás del escenario

-Nuestro siguiente soltero es el pelirrojo más codiciado del Ministerio...

*************************************************

-¡¡¡Profesora McGonagall, Profesora McGonagall!!!- Gritaba Hermione mientras llegaba al despacho de la directora

-¡¡Por Merlin, Señortia Granger!!! ¿Dónde es el incendio?

-Necesito permiso para aparecerme desde Hogwarts hasta el sitio donde será la subasta de San Mungo!!! ¡¡Diablos!! No voy vestida para el evento, espero que no se fijen demasiado...tal vez si me maquillo un poco y...¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó la Medimago al ver la sonrisa de Minerva McGonagall

-Siéntese, querida. En primer lugar, la subasta de San Mungo, es aquí, en el Gran Comedor, ¿No lo sabía? .- Le preguntó al ver su cara de sorpresa

-No

-Y, bueno, Remus envió esto hace rato para usted.- La profesora le entrego una gran caja.- Imagino que dentro encontrará lo que necesita.- sonrió

Hermione abrió la caja, y lo que encontró la dejó sin aliento. La caja contenía un vestido de seda, strapless, color verde obscuro, con los zapatos a juego y una hermosa chalina color negro para abrigarse. También había una nota.

_Querida Herms:_

_Espero que esto te sirva...dejarás a todos sin aliento._

_Espero que perdones a Remus por omitir cierta información._

_Que disfrutes el evento._

_Tonks_

-Esto es...-Hermione no sabía si sonreír o sentirse indignada ante tan descarado engaño de Remus y Tonks

-¿Qué espera, querida? Debe cambiarse, si quiere llegar a tiempo, puede usar la torre de Gryffindor.

La castaña solo asintió y sonrió

*******************************************************

-¡¡Vendido a la Señorita Lovegood por 7 millones y medio de galeones!!!.- Exclamaba Duncan Farrar, golpeando con su mazo el estrado.

-Si!!! Le gané al Huron!!! .-Exclamo Ron mientras levantaba los brazos y se dirigía hacia atrás del escenario.

-Hemos llegado al fin de la subasta...y debo agradecer a la gran generosidad de todos, y para cerrar con broche de oro nuestra subasta tenemos al Jefe de Aurores...¡¡Harry Potter!!!

Harry tomo una bocanada de aire y salió al escenario...de inmediato una luz brillante lo alumbró...mientras Duncan Farrar contaba todos sus, bien conocidas virtudes.

-Este Auror es el jefe de la mejor división del Ministerio de Magia, sin contar que derrotó al señor Tenebroso...soltero.- Un grito femenino se escucho en la sala.- Le encanta el Quidditch y los días lluviosos, y le encanta platicar frente a la chimenea tomando una rica bebida caliente...

-"Solo me gusta hablar con Hermione frente a la chimenea".-pensaba Harry.- "Solo espero que este a salvo y en casa".

-...Le gusta mucho meterse en problemas...y tener a alguien con quien hallar la solución.- dijo Duncan con voz insinuante, mientras las chicas presentes se mostraban muy entusiasmadas

-¡Pobre Harry!.- comentó Ginny.- Parece que lo llevan a recibir el beso del dementor. Espero que Herms no tarde mucho, o pasaran cosas terribles.

-Empecemos la subasta con tres millones de galeones...bien, señoritas, ¿quién da más?

-Cuatro millones de Galeones!!!.-La voz de Cristine Rogers se oyó fuerte.

-Tengo cuatro millones, ¿Quién da más?

-Cuatro millones quinientos mil!!!

-Cinco millones!!!.- Gritó la voz de Cristine Rogers

Harry suspiro. Esperaba que Cristine Rogers no lo comprara...Ron tenía razón, esa mujer estaba obsesionada por él

-Seis millones!!! Volvió a gritar alguien.

-Siete millones!!!.- Gritó Luna

-Siete millones quinientos mil!!! Gritó Ginny, riendo

-Esto es muy divertido!!!.- Exclamo Luna.- Espero que alguien ofrezca más o tendrás dos hombres que no se toleran Ginny.

-Pues parece que Cristine Rogers es la que será la afortunada...apuesto a que hipoteco su casa para tener dinero.- rio Ginny, con ganas

-Ocho millones quinientos mil galeones.- Grito Cristine Rogers!!

-Tengo ocho millones quinientos mil.- ¿quién da más?

No se escuchaban más ofertas y las chicas en la mesa de Cristine comenzaron a felicitarla

Harry suspiró entre resignado y asustado. Sabía que tendría que pasar una semana con Cristine Rogers, solo esperaba que la semana se pasara rápido para poder ponerse con contacto con su amiga...si es que todavía lo consideraba su amigo...y si eso no funcionaba, por Merlín que iría hasta Canadá y la obligaría a hablar con él

-No hay más ofertas? A la 1, a las 2....- Decía Duncan Farrar

-¡¡Por Merlín!!:- Exclamo Luna, viendo hacia la puerta del gran comedor.

-Trece millones de galeones!!!!

-¡¡Vendido por trece millones de Galeones a la Señorita Granger!!!- dijo Duncan, Sonriendo mientras golpeaba con el mazo el estrado.

******************************************************

¡¡Por la Gran Morgana!!! Pensé que no terminaría...tuve pre-auditoria está semana y no tuve mucho tiempo de escribir, aparte que tendré maquila...así que ando como loquita...de todas formas, el día de hoy me la pasé escribiendo para cumplir con lo prometido...el capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado.

No sé si el siguiente lo tenga a tiempo, de verdad que trataré, pero esta auditoría será muy pesada, y es muy importante para mí, ya que el departamento que quede mejor ganara un viaje a Seattle!!! El año pasado ya me fui a Chicago...así que espero que ganemos este año.

Ahora si!!! Hermone ya compró al auror Potter...¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Tomarán una semana de vacaciones? ¿Ganaremos el concurso de la auditoría? Eso lo sabremos el próximo capítulo!!!

Por cierto, si me dejaron un review y no contesté, es que no sé que rayos tiene que no me deja entrar para contestarles...pero, de verdad, lo intenté varias veces.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y a los que me han agregado a sus favoritos, en especial a: _**Cata Granger, Dark Lady Sally, Aidée, Usagi-Pao, Claudiozero 777, Naihovyhhr, Melcofe, Any Potter (Creo que Hermione te gano al auror Potter), Wanderer Black, Ginalici, LaraG (OH!!! Mi gran Sensei), LunadiSolei, Rochelle Kuchiki, Fcabal, Carmen Aidée, Kyzara Ravenclaw, Meena, Cintia 6458, Phoebe Granger, anita675, Ilona Potter, Margabe91, Sylver-Hunter, Brinitonks, Artemisa Ravenclaw, Aleana HHr, Canuta, Suri Evans, Cami Sky, Lela Granger.**_

Muchas gracias a todos, de verdad, y si el capítulo les gustó o no les gustó...o si de plano debo dedicarme a otra cosa...pues déjenme un review!!!! Y háganme feliz.

Besos a todos

Ady


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 4. Gracias por su compra...vuelva pronto

-¡¡Vendido por trece millones de Galeones a la Señorita Granger!!!- dijo Duncan, Sonriendo mientras golpeaba con el mazo el estrado.

Hermione aún se encontraba aturdida por lo que acababa de hacer...Gritos y aplausos estallaron a su alrededor, mientras Ginny y Luna se acercaban, riendo para felicitarla.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto con los verdes de Harry, durante un momento, antes de que él se dirigiera hacia la parte de atrás del escenario, con el resto de los participantes...fue entonces cuando, con la respiración entrecortada, su mente racional comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias de haber comprado a al Jefe de Aurores.

En primer lugar...estaba esa mujer y sus amigas que la veían de mala manera...tendría que buscar la forma de evitarlas, pues no quería tener problemas y, segundo...tendría a Harry para ella durante una semana...¡¡Una semana entera!!! No tenía idea de lo que harían juntos...

-¡¡Herms, te ves maravillosa!!.- Exclamo Ginny por encima de todo el barullo.- empecé a creer que no vendrías.

-Me alegra verte, Hermione.- Luna abrazo a la medimago, quien, sonriendo, le devolvió el abrazo.

-A mí también me alegra verte, Luna...lamento no haberte visitado antes

-No te preocupes...lo importante es que estás aquí...salvando el trasero de Harry, como siempre

-¡¡¡Luna!!!.- Exclamo Ginny, riendo.-Bueno.. No solo salvó su trasero...lo salvó completo de Cristine Rogers.

-¿Cristine Rogers?.- Preguntó Hermione

-Es la rubia que te está mirando con cara de pocos amigos.- indicó Luna.- Ha estado detrás de Harry desde hace tiempo, supongo que pensó que esta sería su oportunidad

La castaña se sentía cada vez más nerviosa...no sabía cómo enfrentaría a Harry después de lo que había pasado entre ellos...sobre todo después de que había dicho que no lo ayudaría.

-Vamos, Herms, relájate.- Sonrió Ginny.- Ya verás como disfrutas la experiencia.

-¿En serio?.- preguntó la castaña, escéptica.- nunca había tenido que pagar por un hombre...aunque...bueno, es un término relativo.- sonrió malignamente.

-¿Qué hiciste, Herms?.- Preguntó Luna, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo

-Al llegar me preguntaron cómo haría mi pago...dije que podrían tomar el dinero de mi cámara de Gringgots...solo que....bueno...yo di el número de la cámara de Harry.

-¡¡¡Señoritas, por favor, todas las afortunadas compradoras, suban al escenario!!:- Llamo Duncan Farrar, mientras las chicas, emocionadas, se dirigían hacia el escenario, mientras las tres amigas guardaban silencio...solo para reírse a carcajadas...

-¿De verdad hiciste eso?.- preguntó Ginny, limpiándose una lágrima

-Después de todo, era su trasero el que debía salvarse, ¿o no?.- dijo Hermione, tratando de tranquilizarse, pues se sentía cerca de un ataque de risa nervioso.

-¡¡Sabía que esto sería muy divertido pero no que lo sería tanto!!!.- Exclamo Luna.- Debí traer una cámara...imagino la cara de Harry cuando se entere...

-Pedimos a las Señoritas Granger, Lovegood y Weasley su presencia en el escenario, para comenzar con la entrega de solteros.- volvió a llamar Duncan.

-¡¡Vamos, nos están esperando!!.- Exclamó Luna, mientras jalaba a las chicas hacia el escenario.

De repente, de la nada, salió un foco que las acompañó durante todo el trayecto hacia el escenario.

Mientras Ginny y Luna parecían disfrutar con toda la atención, Hermione sentía que la cara le ardía...sabía que era conocida en el Mundo Mágico...y el que hubiera pujado por su amigo sería un buen chisme en El Profeta el día siguiente.

Duncan Farrar le sonrió, mientras tomaba su lugar junto a las otras emocionadas chicas.

-Les pido, por favor, cierren sus ojos durante un momento, pues nuestros muchachos tienen una sorpresa para ustedes.- añadió, guiñando un ojo, coquetamente, arrancando algunos suspiros.- Lo mejor está por empezar

*********************************************************

Harry apenas podía creerlo...Hermione lo había salvado de las garras de Cristine Rogers.

Se veía muy hermosa, enfundada en ese vestido verde, strapless, que daba un agradable contraste a su piel y su cabello, recogido en un elegante moño y que dejaba al descubierto su hermoso y largo cuello...Lo invadió un sentimiento cálido...había lastimado a su amiga al grado de que ella había decidido no ayudarlo, y sin embargo, estaba ahí...salvándolo como siempre, siendo su apoyo...

Hermione miro hacia él y por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron...tenía tantas cosas que decirle...pero por el momento, debía volver con los demás, para la siguiente parte de la subasta.

-¡¡Te gane, Malfoy!!!.- Exclamó Ron.- Ofrecieron más dinero por mí que por ti

-Yo no tengo la culpa del mal gusto de las mujeres, Weasley.- contestó Malfoy con indiferencia, mientras Harry se dejaba caer en uno de los cómodos sillones que había en el camerino

-Y apuesto que ofrecieron más dinero por Harry.- Ron se acercó hasta su amigo.- ¿Cuánto dinero pagaron por ti, compañero?

El auror suspiró y paso una de sus manos por el cabello.- Trece millones de galeones.- contestó

Un pesado silencio se hizo entre los presentes

-¡¡Estás bromeando, Potter!!.- exclamo Scott Bradley, de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.- Eso es muchísimo dinero

-Yo creo que no pasaste de Diez Millones, Jefe.- sonrió Tomas Mckenzie,del departamento de Aurores.

-De verdad, pagaron por mi trece millones de galeones.- repitió Harry, con una leve sonrisa presumida.

-Lo dicho, últimamente, las mujeres están perdiendo su buen gusto.- dijo Malfoy, irónico.-¿Y quién fue la desafor...digo, la afortunada, Potter?

-Hermione

-¿Qué pasa con ella?.- preguntó Ron.- ¿Le paso algo? ¿Te enteraste de algo?.- le preguntó Ron nervioso.

-No...digo que Hermione me compró, Ron.- Harry se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos.

-¡¡Vamos, no bromees!!, ella dijo que..

-Lo sé, Ron...pero, justo cuando pensé que Cristine Rogers ganaría la subasta, ella llegó y me compró en el último momento.

-¡¡Vaya, y yo que pensé que Hermione si tenía buen gusto!!.- sonrió Draco, mientras los demás lo miraban sorprendidos al ver que el auror no hablaba de la chica con ironía o diciéndole Sangre Sucia.- Debes estar aliviado, Potter, por lo menos sabes que tu virtud estará a salvo con Hermione.- añadió, irónico, causando la risa de los demás solteros del Ministerio de Magia.

-¡¡Deja de llamar Hermione a Hermione!!!.- Exclamo Ron, mientras se acercaba al auror rubio.

-¿Por qué? Que yo sepa así se llama, ¿o no?- preguntó Draco, arqueando una ceja

-Sí, pero ella no es tu amiga.- respondió Harry, poniéndose de pie, listo para evitar cualquier pelea

-Cierto...pero eso no quiere decir que no lo vayamos a ser...solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-¡¡Sobre mi cadáver!!.- exclamo Ron.- yo...

-Caballeros.- los llamó Remus.- Quiero aprovechar ahora para agradecerles su cooperación en este evento para apoyar a San Mungo...Las chicas los están esperando en el escenario...y, Duncan y yo pensamos que dado el entusiasmo que las chicas pusieron en este evento, merecen un pequeño regalo.

-¿Quieres decir, aparte de tener a estos solteros por una semana solo para ellas solas?.- dijo Draco, arqueando una ceja.- Creo que eso ya sería malcriarlas.

-No tenemos problemas de modestia, ¿Verdad, Draco?.- sonrió Remus, mientras el rubio le devolvía la sonrisa.- Si, aparte de que los tendrán durante toda la semana, creo que un pequeño corsage, para lucir en la cena sería un buen detalle.

Duncan se acercó al Elliot Lagrange, del Departamento de Misterios.- ¿Cuál es la flor favorita de Greta?

-Las rosas blancas.- contestó, sonriente el Inefable

Con un movimiento de varita, Duncan apareció un hermoso corsage de rosas blancas y listones de seda, a juego con el vestido de la pareja del chico.

-Ve saliendo al escenario y sitúate detrás de Greta, no te acerques hasta que todos estén con sus parejas

El Director de San Mungo se encargo de aparecer los corsages para los aurores, antes de que salieran al escenario. Los entusiastas gritos de las presentes eran perfectamente audibles hasta donde se encontraban.

-Las flores favoritas de Herms son....- antes de que Harry pudiera decirle a Duncan cual era la flor favorita de su amiga, el Sanador apareció un corsage hecho de orquídeas con listones de seda verdes.

-¿Cómo sabes que las flores favoritas de Hermione son las Orquídeas?.- preguntó el auror, desconfiado.

-Fácil...procuro saber todo acerca de las chicas que me gustan, y más cuando son tan especiales como Hermione- contestó encogiéndose de hombros.- Anda, te están esperando para continuar con el evento.- añadió antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo.

Harry observó molesto al sanador, quien solo le indicó con un gesto que saliera hacia el escenario...después de todo, ya tendría tiempo de arreglar algunos asuntos con Duncan...además, Hermione lo había comprado a él y no al Director de San Mungo...No tenía intenciones de hacerla esperar más. Dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a Duncan, Harry salió detrás de Ron, para situarse detrás de una hermosa chica enfundada en un vestido de seda verde.

************************************************************

-¡¡Muy bien señoritas, ha llegado el tiempo de que reciban su "mercancía".- dijo Remus, fungiendo como maestro de ceremonias, haciendo comillas con los dedos, mientras las risas y los gritos de las asistentes no se hacían esperar.- No se den la vuelta todavía ni abran los ojos, hasta que su soltero esté detrás de ustedes...cuando demos la señal, podrán voltearse y abrir los ojos.

Hermione empezó a oír pasos en el escenario y las risitas nerviosas de sus compañeras, cada vez se sentía más nerviosa...en especial cuando sintió una presencia conocida detrás de ella.

Todo aquello le sonaba ridículo y bizarro...¿Cómo había sido que Remus había convencido a los chicos de dejarse subastar? ¿Cómo había aceptado Harry semejante cosa?...y lo que era peor...¿Cómo sobreviviría a la experiencia de estar con su mejor amigo durante una semana?

Resignada y decidida a no seguir preocupándose de más, tomo aire varias veces, y percibió un aroma que le resultaba familiar

No oyó la orden para que se diera la vuelta, pero vio, abriendo momentáneamente los ojos, que Ginny y Luna lo hacían y las imitó. La sangre se le había agolpado en las sienes y su corazón empezó tan rápido, que de pronto, dejo de percibir los gritos y los aplausos del público.

-"Por Merlín, Harry está frente a mi".- pensaba Hermione, nerviosa.- ¿Qué le voy a decir, como va a reaccionar?"

-"Pues, en teoría, debería estar agradecido, pues lo salvaste de un destino peor que la muerte".- le dijo esa vocecilla traviesa

-"Vaya, lo que me faltaba, ahora eres dramática".- pensó la castaña, irónica

-"¿Y tú que te crees, comediante? Tus chistes son malísimos...además, linda, recuerda que yo soy tu...por lo tanto, tú eres la dramática"

-"Por supuesto que no, yo..."

-Por lo visto, la Señorita Granger es un poco tímida.- La voz de Remus sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos, oyendo también las risas del público.- Vamos, Herms, abre los ojos

La medimago abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos verde esmeralda, penetrantes...quedándose enganchada en esa mirada.

-"Vamos, Hermione, di algo".- le dijo su otro yo

-Hola.- susurro la castaña, arrancándole una sonrisa a Harry, quien la tomó de la mano para ponerle el hermoso Corsage a juego con su vestido...cuando terminó de ajustarlo a su muñeca, se llevó su mano a los labios, para darle un gentil beso, causando un sonrojo en la chica

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Herms?.- Le preguntó el auror.- No es que me esté quejando ni nada.- sonrió.- pero....bueno, yo te imaginaba en Canadá.

-Digamos que tuve una charla bastante liberadora con Ron...y me hizo ver algunas cosas...lamento haber actuado como lo hice Harry, pero debes entender que...

Harry puso un dedo en los labios de la chica, pidiéndole que guardara silencio.- No tienes nada que explicar, Hermione.-dijo el auror, serio.- Sé que no debí haber abusado de tu amistad de esa manera, pero creí que si te contaba la verdad, no querrías ayudarme

-Eres un tonto, Harry.- sonrió la chica.- Eres mi amigo y te quiero...te habría ayudado igual si me hubieras pedido ayuda para derrocar a la Reina Isabel

Harry rió, mientras en su mente se registraba el hecho de que su amigo pelirrojo había hablado con la chica.- Espera, espera...¿Dijiste que Ron habló contigo? ¿Cómo sabía que estabas aquí, acaso preferiste comunicarte con él que conmigo?.- añadió, fingiendo enojo.

-No, en realidad él intuyó donde podría encontrarme...y nos debíamos una charla....debo decir que nuestro amigo está madurando...

-¡¡¡Vaya!!!.- exclamó Harry.- nunca creí que tú dirías eso, Herms.

-Si...- la castaña guardo silencio un momento.- Y ahora, ¿Qué?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, ya te compre.- la chica sonrió, recordando la procedencia del dinero.- Creo que cumplí con eso y ya no es necesito nada más...

-Bueno Herms, no quiero presionarte y si tu consideras que...

-¡¡¡Que se besen, que se besen!!!.- antes de que el auror tuviera tiempo a contestar, se dio cuenta de que todos estaban pendientes de ellos....Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de por qué...Eran los únicos que no se estaban besando.

Entonces tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos, le pasó una mano por la cintura y le agarró el mentón con la otra.

Ella se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, confundida.- Harry, que demo...

-Shhhh.- murmuró el chico, inclinándose sobre ella y besándola.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, Harry no tenía la intensión de prolongar el momento, solo darle gusto a la concurrencia, y terminar rápido, después de todo, Hermione solo era su amiga, pero no pudo pensar en nada, solo en la suavidad de los labios de Hermione,

Jamás habría imaginado que besarla fuera tan...perfecto...y ciertamente, nunca le había preguntado a Ron que sentía cuando besaba a su amiga.

Hermione se agarró a sus antebrazos ligeramente y abrió la boca, permitiéndole profundizar el beso.

El auror sintió su gemido de placer y el deseo se apoderó de él cuando sus lenguas se encontraron,

Hermione de pronto, dejo de ser su amiga....para convertirse en una mujer dulce y tentadora.

Harry se acercó más, y cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, se dio cuenta de que estaba excitado.

Sorprendido ante la reacción que había tenido, dejo de besarla.

Se miraron a los ojos y Hermione tomo aire, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar

El auror tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no repetir el beso...De golpe, lo que había intentado de ocultar salió a la superficie...se sentía atraído por su amiga...y no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía actuar.

No quería lastimarla...y por otro lado, no quería arruinar su amistad...aunque, una voz interna le decía que mandara todos los prejuicios al demonio y fuera tras ella, como con cualquier otra mujer.

-¡¡¡Muy bien, chicos!!!.- Exclamo Remus, emocionado.- con esto, damos por terminado el evento, agradecemos la participación de todos los solteros del Ministerio de Magia...y, ahora, disfruten de la gala.

-Antes de que se retiren.- tomo la palabra Duncan.- Invitamos a todos los participantes a la sala que está tras el escenario, para unos cuantos detalles.

Las parejas se dirigieron charlando alegremente, mientras Ron y Draco veían de reojo a Harry y Hermione, que caminaban en silencio y evitaban todo contacto.

-"El momento perfecto".- Pensó la chica, mientras todos se acomodaban en la acogedora salita, donde un momento antes habían estado todos los solteros

¿Y que se suponía que le diría a Harry ahora que se habían besado?

Podía decirle que solo le había devuelto el beso como parte del espectáculo.

-¡Si, claro, como que no se iba a dar cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado ese beso! Siempre había pensado, cuando se había permitido soñar, que besarlo sería algo espectacular...pero aquel beso había dejado corta cualquiera de sus fantasias.

-Bueno, pues ya está.- dijo la castaña, tratando de parecer normal

-Supongo que les hemos dado lo que querían.- contestó Harry, notando que Hermione había puesto distancia entre ellos.

-Por supuesto.- contestó, Hermione, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía.- Es una suerte que Rita ya no continúe escribiendo...no quiero recibir Howlers de admiradoras desquiciadas.- sonrió levemente.

Así que tenía razón, él solo lo había hecho para darle gusto al público. Eso querría decir que ella había sido la única afectada por el beso, así que, ya que había salvado a Harry, lo mejor era seguir con su plan de regresar a Canadá

-La verdad, Harry, es que esto no podía haber salido mejor.- dijo Hermione, mirando a Draco y Ginny, charlar animadamente.

-¿Porqué lo dices?.- preguntó su amigo, extrañado

-Bueno...Te salve de esa jauría de solteras,- Harry sonrió.- y San Mungo ha obtenido los recursos que necesitaba...creo que lo mejor será que regrese a Canadá

-¿Por qué?.- dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Lo último que se esperaba era que Hermione no quisiera pasar tiempo con él, después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin verse. Claro que, pensándolo bien, seguramente la había asustado al besarla.

Él, desde luego, se sentía asustado por como había reaccionado a su amiga.

-Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, no espero que quieras pasar una semana conmigo, debes tener mucho trabajo, Harry.

A Harry no le gustó como lo había dicho, como si la idea de salir y pasar tiempo con él le resultara repugnante.

A no ser que fuera buena actriz, hubiera jurado que ella había reaccionado ante el beso y no precisamente se había mostrado inmune.

-Has pagado una cantidad considerable de dinero.- le recordó.- Y tengo una obligación con el Ministerio de Magia y San Mungo, así que no me puedo echar para atrás, Remus se molestaría.

Hermione sonrió.- Harry, la verdad, tengo algo que confesarte. En realidad yo no pague el dinero...

-¡¿¿Cómo?!!.Herms, yo te oí ofrecer trece millones de galeones y tengo entendido que para entrar al evento tenías que dar el número de tu cámara de Gringgots y...¿Quién te dio el dinero Herms?, ¿Fue Duncan?, ¿Te obligó a algo?.- Harry estaba molesto, mientras Hermione lo miraba extrañada. Si ese pervertido le había propuesto algo a su amiga, se lo haría pagar...tendría que vigilarlo más de cerca.

-Calma Harry, Duncan es todo un caballero.-Harry gruñó como respuesta.- Aún estaba molesta y bueno...di el número de tu cámara de Gringgots...así que, básicamente, tú pagaste por ti.- dijo Hermione, sonriendo, un poco temerosa de la reacción de su amigo.

-Así que como ves, el que ha pagado una cantidad considerable de dinero eres tú...y estoy segura que Remus entenderá que tenga que marcharme..sobre todo para evitar que me hechices después de que te he confesado de donde saqué el dinero.

-¿Dices que yo pague por mi?.- preguntó Harry, serio

-Si

Harry contuvo las ganas de reírse...ciertamente su amiga se había vengado perfectamente...pero en ese momento solo tenía deseos de besarla de nuevo.

-Entonces, debemos desquitar la inversión que hice en mi, solo tenemos que salir a cenar o algo así, por lo menos un día, Herms, me lo debes

-¡¡¿Qué te lo debo?!!! Después de que tú...-Exclamaba la castaña, enojada

-¡¡Vaya Potter, todavía no sales con Hermione y ya la estás molestado!!!.- dijo Draco, acercándose a la pareja, seguidos de Ron y Luna

-Piérdete Malfoy.- gruñó Harry

-¡Vaya! Por su malhumor, creo que ya le contaste sobre tu pequeña broma, ¿No Herms?.- preguntó Luna, sonriendo, mientras Hermione le devolvía la sonrisa y asentía, causando las carcajadas de Ginny y Luna.

-Me alegra que les parezca divertido.- murmuro Harry, molesto

-Gracias por esperar, chicos.-dijo Duncan Farrar, entrando al salón, junto con Remus, seguidos de un gran cáliz, parecido al del torneo de los tres magos.- Hay una sorpresa más para ustedes.

El Ministerio de Magia a decidido regalar un viaje a la hermosa ciudad de Bath con todos los gastos pagados, así que hemos puesto sus nombres en el Cáliz y el seleccionará la pareja ganadora.

En ese momento, el Cáliz se tornó azul y arrojó un pedazo de pergamino, que cayó en las manos de Duncan Farrar, que sonriente, miro a los participantes.- Bien, los ganadores del viaje son..-la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.- Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.

-¡¡¡Muy bien, compañero!!!.- Exclamo Ron

-Felicidades Herms, la ciudad de Bath es muy hermosa.- dijo Ginny, mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Ahora, chicos, únanse a la fiesta, dijo Remus sonriendo, hay una cena-baile esperándolos afuera...Felicidades Harry y Hermione.- sonrió, guiñándoles un ojo, y saliendo hacia el gran comedor, seguido de las parejas.

-¿No vienen?.- preguntó Ron, mirando a sus amigos

-En un momento.-dijo Harry, mirando a Hermione.

-Harry...yo..-comenzó la chica, cuando se quedaron solos.

-No me digas nada Herms...Es cierto que no me hace nada de gracia lo que hiciste, pero también sé que no me porte exactamente como un buen amigo con todo esto, así que estamos a mano, ¿De acuerdo?.- sonrió el auror, mientras la chica asentía y sonreía

-¡¡Ah, aquí están!!.- Exclamo Remus.- Vamos, los estamos esperando.

-Bueno Remus, verás, la situación se está complicando un poco y...-Comenzó Hermione

-¿No me dirás que no quieres salir de viaje, Herms? Te diré algo...el Ministerio de Magia dará 1000 galeones adicionales por cada día que la pareja que se vaya de viaje permanezca junta...Y es que, aunque se juntó bastante dinero, aún necesitamos fondos para el área pediátrica de San Mungo, ¿Qué te parece? ¿No querrás que esos inocentes niños se queden sin su área, verdad, Herms?.- sonrió Remus

-No, por supuesto que no, Remus.-dijo Hermone, mirándose las manos, mientras el Ministro le guiñaba un ojo al Jefe de aurores.- solo estaba hablando con Harry sobre los planes de viaje.

-De acuerdo, pero dense prisa, la cena ya comenzó.- Remus salió de nuevo al Gran comedor, dejándolos solos

-¿Estábamos hablando del viaje, Herms?.- preguntó Harry, riendo.

-Cállate, Potter.- dijo Hermione.- Quiero que los niños tengan su ala pediatríca, asi que tú y yo nos iremos de viaje...y disfrutaremos cada momento, ¿De acuerdo?.- Y sin esperar la respuesta de Harry, salió hacia el gran Comedor

Harry, rió, mientras negaba con la cabeza y salía tras su amiga...esa sería una semana bastante interesante.

******************************************************

¡¡Hola a todos!!! Perdón por la tardanza, de verdad, las cosas se me han complicado un poco en el trabajo, y, aunque traté de subir antes, me pasó de todo...y de hecho, estoy un poco triste porque no creo que ganemos el viaje, tuvimos algunos problemas, mi jefa enloqueció, tuve que determinar 700 influenzas, hoy que era mi día de descanso me hablaron por que hubo una emergencia..de hecho, aún estoy en mi trabajo..en fin, no quiero agobiarlos con todo lo que paso.

Agradezco mucho sus reviews y que añadan a sus historias y autores favoritos, en especial a:Aleane HHr, LyLi Amil Granger, AnyPotter, Sony Malfoy, Rossyradcliffwatson, Relena, Aidée, Rochelle Kuchiki, Brinitonks, Beatrice Cullen M, Dark Angel Potter Granger, Misao Koishikawa, Phoebe Granger, Yequita, Shura Dragon Fanel, Cara Granger, Haryki Hinako, Snoopyter, Sandy Potter, PaoGranger, Naihovyhhr, Eydren Snape, Ulii, Kyzara Revenclaw, Canuta, Ale_jane, May, Jesshp, Glora-Cullen-Potter, Yess-TwiligthCullen, Danny Malfoy, Acam, Ardid 13.

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews...y hubo uno que me llamo mucho la atención...no dejaste nombre, así que te contesto...Tienes todo el derecho a darme tu opinión...No te gusta la pareja Draco-Ginny y se te hace que demerita la historia y es algo ridículo que ellos queden juntos, y que dejar a Harry por Draco es como tomar una goma de mascar usada...bueno...déjame decirte algo, quizás tienes razón, es difícil que ellos quedaran juntos, hablando sinceramente, pero este es un fic, y hacemos la historia como mejor nos parece...además, no soy escritora profesional, lo mío es la Química, así que yo solo me limito a escribir sobre lo que me gusta...lamento que no sea de tu agrado, pero, si has leído mis otros fics, generalmente esto es lo que pasa, porque las parejas me agradan...y, de verdad, si la historia solo se te hace pasable y no es lo suficientemente buena para ti, pues no pierdas el tiempo con ella, de verdad, no me enojare por ello.

Bueno chicos, sin más por el momento, y esperando no haber insultado a nadie, me despido de ustedes, trataré de regresar al ritmo de actualización de antes...

Por favor, déjenme un review, háganme feliz y quítenme el estrés n__n

Cuídense mucho y ¡¡VIVA MÉXICO!!!


End file.
